


Пригоршня утерянных рассказов

by Tenar30



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenar30/pseuds/Tenar30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Заблудившись в лесу и пытаясь выбраться обратно в людные места, троица сталкивается с неожиданными препятствиями, а Дзин размышляет о своем прошлом и их общем настоящем. Время действия - между 22 и 23 сериями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Карта

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Amalgam of Lost Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14133) by Angrybee. 



***  
Страх витает над этой землей. Страх. Страх остаться голодными. Страх перед болезнями и людской жестокостью, убивающими близких. Страх перед людьми с Запада, пришедшими уничтожить нашу страну. Страх перед собственным устаревающим образом жизни. Страх живет в каждой деревне, через которую мы проходим. Страх висит в воздухе, подтачивая здания, семьи, страну.  
Страх ощущается по-своему, и это ощущение хорошо мне знакомо. Что-то бывает таким прочным, что никак не может быть хорошим. Может и я такой?  
Я боюсь только одного — сбиться с пути самурая. Отступиться от бусидо — значит признать поражение с такой же очевидностью, как и совершить сепукку за преступление, в котором я отказываюсь раскаиваться.   
Сенсей, как вы могли отступиться от бусидо? Как могли вы лишить смысла всё, чему учили? Лучше прозябание в нищете, чем та участь, которой вы нам желали.  
Прошлым вечером еще один явился по мою душу, а нашел свою гибель. Но что же хорошего может выйти из моих объяснений? Пусть бы меня и в самом деле понял кто-нибудь из бывших учеников — это лишило бы смысла всё то, чему их учили. Слишком многих предательство их учителя разъело бы изнутри и со временем превратило в негодяев. Они бы заблудились и окончательно погибли для пути самурая. Вместо них это должен на себя взять я. Чтобы не лишать смысла то, чему учил сенсей, я должен взять это на себя, я, а не остальные ученики. По крайней мере, когда они ищут моей смерти, у них есть цель, их гнев справедлив и они умирают, убежденные хотя бы в благородстве своих намерений.  
— Дзин, да ты вообще слышишь меня? — Голос Фуу. Она оглядывается на меня через плечо. Шагающий впереди Муген запускает пятерню в волосы. Я на мгновенье задаюсь вопросом, не завелись ли у него от грязи вши или еще какая-нибудь дрянь.  
— Да забей. Он со вчерашнего вечера молчит как рыба.  
Они знают только то, что вчера я вернулся в лагерь весь в крови. С начала нашего путешествия такое уже не раз случалось, и Фуу негромко вскрикнула, сразу высматривая, не ранен ли я. Муген не спускал с меня глаз, словно с куска сырого мяса, но как обычно не сказал ни слова, пока не нашел повода рявкнуть на Фуу — что-то насчет того, как он голоден, или что ее слышно за версту. Всего лишь чтобы отвлечь ее, конечно. Чтобы Фуу не так тревожилась.  
Уж такой она человек. Не встречал более бесстрашной девушки. Но вот из-за всякой ерунды она места себе не находит. Это выше моего понимания: как у нее получается так мало опасаться за себя и сильно волноваться обо всём остальном. Сенсей сказал мне когда-то, что сострадание у женщин в крови, им приходится учиться сражаться. Но умение сражаться в крови у мужчин, и им приходится учиться состраданию через бусидо.  
«Я цел». Это всё, что я сказал Фуу. А нужно еще что-то? Потом пошел отмываться, пытаясь не слушать, как Фуу говорит Мугену о том, что я в крови с головы до ног. Муген прав. Ее действительно за версту слышно.  
— Дзин! — Фуу ухватила меня за воротник. И трясет. Лучше бы она перестала. Не потому, что это неприятно, а потому, что я не очень-то люблю, когда меня трогают. Это пробуждает во мне застарелое желание устранить нападающего. — Ты слышишь? Алё, давай, опомнись уже что ли!  
— Может, он не только ослеп, но и оглох, — говорит Муген. — Это от недотраха такое бывает. Сам слышал.  
Фу пропускает это мимо ушей. И трясет еще усерднее.  
— Будь добра, перестань меня трясти, — говорю я как можно спокойнее.  
— Yatta! Он заговорил! — Фуу выпустила воротник. Теперь она вся сияет, словно добилась чего-то из ряда вон выходящего. — А я всё думала, что ты не в себе. Прямо какая-то ночь с живым мертвецом, а?  
Не представляю, о чем это она. Мне всего лишь нечего было сказать. Из-за чего сыр-бор?  
— Мертвецом? Это можно устроить, — вставляет Муген, бросая взгляд на небо. В самом деле, уже почти полдень. Я и не заметил.  
— Дзин, тебе вопрос задают, а ты ноль внимания. Ну что ж такое, ты сам на себя не похож!  
Она опять расстроилась. Мне нелегко бывает сходиться с людьми, зато я научился видеть больше того, что лежит на поверхности.  
— Мм?  
— Ах да. Мне нужна карта. Хочу посмотреть, где мы уже.  
— А.  
Я нашариваю в ги искомый предмет. Не знаю, почему Фуу именно меня избрала хранителем карты. Может, она опасается, что у нее в кимоно карту съест зверушка, или что Муген продаст ее при первой же возможности.   
— Хм.  
Может, с другой стороны? Шарю там. Одни ребра.  
— Хм, — повторяюсь я.  
— Только не говори… — Фуу вся сморщилась. Она стала похожа на старушку, которая стирала и готовила в додзё. — Только не говори мне, что ты потерял карту.  
— Я потерял карту.  
Муген оборачивается и заходится от смеха, сгибаясь пополам и хватаясь за живот.

***  
Деревья. Деревья. Сплошь одни деревья. Какие-то дебри. Дебри вовсе не кажутся мне привлекательными. Это как-то… не для меня. Я провел отроческие годы в школе Мудзюу Шинкен. Не в лесу. Все деревья похожи друг на друга. И все совершенно не похожи друг на друга. Именно поэтому людям нужно придерживаться дорог.  
— Ну и непруха! Вот хрень. Ни баб, ни сакэ — один лес кругом.  
Фуу идет рядом с Мугеном. Я позади. Я всегда оказываюсь позади. Это потому, что Фуу решает, куда нам идти? Или потому, что так я чувствую себя спокойней? Не знаю. Да и не всё ли равно?  
— Мы заблудились, — говорит Фуу. — Заблудились, точно тебе говорю.  
— Угу. Ясное дело.  
Еще бы он не поддакнул.  
— А всё потому, что кое-кто потерял карту. Кто бы это мог быть, а, Муген?  
— Без понятия. И кто же?  
— Дзин.  
Я отмалчиваюсь. Что тут скажешь? Это правда. Однако внутри что-то странно сжимается. Наверное, мы забрались слишком высоко в горы. Надо глубже дышать, а то от высоты уже кружится голова и тесно в груди.  
Фуу не сказала мне — именно мне — ни слова с тех пор, как попросила карту. Это было утром.  
Карта. Выпала, наверное, во время вчерашнего столкновения. Надо было оставить ее в лагере, когда я пошел выяснить, чьи глаза следили за нами весь вечер. Не понимаю, как я мог допустить такую ошибку.  
Я, кажется, еще не видел Фуу в таком настроении. Во всяком случае, по отношению к себе. Да, она и кричала на меня, и злилась, но это почему-то совсем не то. С Мугеном всё по-другому. Он с ней просто препирается. Они в полный голос переругиваются и обмениваются оскорблениями, словно ударами бокенов. И всё вдруг устраивается само собой. По волшебству или по уговору — не знаю.  
У меня нет способа всё устроить. Я молчу. И, кажется, натянутость от этого только возрастает.

***  
Темнеет.  
— Нам надо разбить лагерь.  
— Вот и займись. А я пойду отолью и поищу чего-нибудь пожрать.  
Он нарочно это делает. Ради сомнительного удовольствия со смаком понаблюдать, как я вывожу Фуу из себя. Теперь он ушел, некому занять ее разговорами, и натянутость становится нестерпимой.  
И всё же я принимаюсь устраивать лагерь. Ничего не поделаешь. Я в самом деле потерял карту. И чем я только думал? Я горжусь тем, что не делаю глупостей. Тех глупостей, что в духе Мугена.  
Фуу со мной не разговаривает. Она собирает дрова, а я в это время готовлю кострище. У нее из кимоно выбирается зверушка и принимается скакать вокруг. Потом забирается на дерево и поглядывает на нас сверху.  
Мне неловко. Почему мне так неловко? Надо сосредоточиться на безотлагательных делах. Разбить лагерь, а потом… да, завтра… Завтра мы пойдем на юг. Мы пойдем на юг, потому что туда-то нам и надо. Если бы еще найти дорогу… Фуу снова была бы счастлива, ведь мы бы снова шли к ее цели, а не бродили бессмысленно по лесу. Всё снова стало бы как обычно.  
Обычно. Чего вообще обычного в этом путешествии?  
Фуу приносит растопку. Бросает мне под ноги. Что-то в ее лице отзывается у меня болью в голове. То, что губы ее негодующе поджаты. Может, хоть теперь она вспылит. Может скажет, что я бестолочь, я извинюсь, и мы покончим с этим. Сколько же это будет продолжаться? Как мне… всё уладить?  
Я наклоняюсь и начинаю укладывать щепочки. Костер развести будет недолго — кремень есть. Я чиркаю им о камень. Как назло, слегка перестарался, и осколок кремня полоснул меня по скуле. Надо меньше думать. Сенсей всегда говорил, что я слишком тщательно всё взвешиваю. Это хорошо в бою, но, похоже, в повседневной жизни иной раз бывает вредно.  
Фуу плюхнулась по другую сторону костра, как только он разгорелся. Слышно, как по лесу с треском ломится Муген, периодически чертыхаясь. Похоже, шум никогда ему не мешает что-то раздобыть на ужин. А Фуу, наоборот, всё еще погружена в молчание. И теперь она смотрит на меня в упор. Вообще-то на меня предпочитают не смотреть. Если на самурая не так взглянуть, можно остаться без головы. Люди бояться смотреть друг на друга. Но у Фуу, похоже, весьма туманные представления о страхе. Может, она еще слишком молода и слишком неопытна. А может, ей просто нечего терять.  
Я отстраненно смотрю в лес. Становится по-вечернему зябко, но у костра не холодно. Однако это тепло — ничто по сравнению с устремленным на меня обжигающим взглядом.  
Почему мне не всё равно? Почему я не могу сосредоточиться? Почему не могу смотреть на это сквозь пальцы, как на всё остальное? Я должен. Должен. Это не имеет никакого значения. Фуу не имеет…  
— Дзин.  
Я поворачиваюсь взглянуть на Фуу. Может, сейчас она вспылит. Может сейчас…  
Что-то касается моей головы. Такое ощущение, будто кто-то протягивает руку, и я сразу же тянусь к рукояти катаны. Однако не свожу глаз с лица Фуу. Я знаю, что ее лицо лучше всего скажет мне, насколько близка опасность.  
Но она приоткрыла рот, и вовсе не от ужаса, а явно забавляясь. У нее вздрагивают плечи, а потом по лесу эхом разносится ее звонкий смех.  
Я поднимаю руку проверить, что там такое. Пушистое. Маленькое. Это…  
Эта тварь прокусила мне палец. Я прикусил себе язык.  
— Момо-сан, иди сюда… — еле выговаривает Фуу, захлебываясь от смеха. Зверек соскакивает у меня с головы и перелетает через костер прямо к Фуу на колени. — Лучше забирайся обратно, пока Муген тебя не съел ненароком! — Поёрзав около воротника, зверушка забирается поглубже в кимоно. Я отвожу взгляд и делаю вид, будто вовсе ничего и не случилось.  
У меня вдруг словно гора с плеч свалилась. Натянутость исчезла. Фуу хихикает и пытается утихомирить свою белку, чтобы та не ёрзала. Я ворошу костер длинной палкой, чтобы угли не остыли и на них можно было что-нибудь поджарить — что там Муген принесет. Мне снова легко. Не успел я и глазом моргнуть, как всё стало как всегда.  
Сила Фуу. Волшебство Фуу.  
— Фуу. — Она перестает ёрзать и поднимает на меня глаза. — Извини, что потерял карту.  
Фуу склоняет голову набок и мгновение пристально в меня вглядывается.  
— Ты что, об этом всю дорогу думал?  
А она разве нет?  
— Мне казалось, ты сильно не в духе.  
— Да нет. — Она мотает головой, но продолжает чуть улыбаться. Как всего лишь пара слов может сделать таким счастливым? — Я над тобой просто подтрунивала. Потому что… То есть нет, на самом деле я была не в духе… Ну, чуть-чуть. Но карта тут ни при чем.  
— А что тогда?  
— Ну, всё из-за того… — Фуу судорожно вздыхает. — Из-за того, что ты вот так уходишь там куда-то, а потом возвращаешься весь в крови или ободранный, и всегда говоришь: «Ничего страшного» или «Я цел». Тебе, выходит, всё равно, как я волнуюсь. Ну вот я и решила тоже помолчать на этот раз, чтобы ты почувствовал, каково это.  
— Но ты же попросила карту.  
— Ну ладно, ладно, забыла я. — Фуу хихикает и качает головой. — У тебя-то это легко получается, ничего не говорить. — Она приподнимает одну бровь, скрещивает руки и, слегка откинувшись назад, изрекает краткое «Хм». Это, надо полагать, таким я ей представляюсь. — Ну вот, я больше не сержусь. Ага?  
Я слегка киваю и снова принимаюсь ворошить угли в костре. Сознавать то, что меня это успокаивает, весьма досадно. Я должен всего лишь выполнить свое обещание сопровождать Фуу в ее путешествии. И если я при этом стану ей противен — какое мне до этого дело?  
— Не надо всё время так волноваться, — говорю я наконец. — Я не собираюсь так бессмысленно умирать.  
— Ладно, тогда давай договоримся. — Фуу вскакивает на ноги и тыкает в меня пальцем. — Когда я спрашиваю «Ты как?» ты отвечаешь «Всё хорошо, Фуу». Если ты обратишься ко мне по имени — а ты этого почти никогда не делаешь — мне сразу станет ясно, что ты понимаешь, как я волнуюсь. Хорошо?  
Кто эта девочка? Откуда она явилась? Череда случайностей, которая привела нас сюда, не очень-то обычна и маловероятна. Кто она такая, если сама с ноготок, а заправляет двумя отменными мечниками и, кажется, одновременно покоряет Японию? Кто этот ребенок, эта чистая душа, этот ветер, который несет нас вперед? Эта сила, которая неразрывно скрепляет вместе нас троих? Нет, это сумасшествие. Я, должно быть, повредился в уме.  
— Ай, Момо-сан! Щекотно! Перестань! Нет там у меня никакой еды!  
Она самая обыкновенная. Самая обыкновенная девушка с совершенно необыкновенной целью. Я смотрю на огонь и чувствую себя живым.  
— Хорошо, Фуу. Договорились.


	2. Речные фортели

***  
Я просыпаюсь первым. Я почти всегда просыпаюсь первым. И это к лучшему. Можно хоть немного побыть в пристойной тишине, пока эти двое не начнут галдеть и зубоскалить. К тому же, если есть возможность, я стараюсь привести себя в порядок. Это верный способ собраться с мыслями и достойно встретить день.  
Фуу во сне что-то бормочет о печеных яблоках. С другой стороны храпит этот варвар. Не слишком ли легкомысленно так крепко спать? Я никогда не смогу убить спящего. Нет, этого я совершенно точно никогда не сделаю. С другой стороны, не думаю, что в кодексе бусидо говорится что-нибудь о недопустимости легко ранить спящего, чтобы преподать ему урок.  
Хм.  
Я иду наугад на журчание воды. Все детали окружающего тонут в легком тумане, и мир в нескольких шагах от меня словно расплывается. В неярком белесом свете этого утра мне вспоминаются рассветные сумерки в додзё, еще до прибытия других учеников. Учитель всегда выходил во дворик, посидеть под деревьями, которые его покойная жена Ниса-сан посадила в год их свадьбы. Старенькая Орин-сан уже стряпала, когда я просыпался, и тонкий аромат риса разносился по додзё, вызывая аппетит. Завтрак с сенсеем и Орин-сан всегда проходил в тишине, созерцательности и согласии.  
Орин-сан ушла из додзё до того, как… Да, до того. Я рад. Учитель не мог ей больше платить и был вынужден отпустить. Это хорошо. Она была добрая женщина, и то, что случилось, разбило бы ей сердце.  
Я раздеваюсь и быстро окунаюсь, положив мечи на ближайший камень. Нет ничего хорошего в том, чтобы клинок находился дальше, чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Вода слишком прохладная, но неудобство — еще не повод не делать того, что нужно сделать.  
Я даже не пытаюсь поймать рыбину на завтрак.  
Медвежий угол. Тут я не силен.  
Я стягиваю волосы в хвост и надеваю очки. Мужчина должен одеваться не торопясь и не тратя движений впустую. Суетливость ему не пристала.  
А этот… варвар… всё пускает на ветер. Будь у него фамилия, ей бы стало слово «мот». Но голодранцам фамилий не полагается.  
Я возвращаюсь обратно в лагерь. Фуу проснулась и уже завтракает. Надо думать, она хочет поесть до того, как на еду накинется Муген. Я киваю ей и сажусь. Снимаю кусок мыса с огня и стараюсь есть не торопясь, несмотря на то, что сильно проголодался.  
Мясо на удивление вкусное, так что легче сказать «не торопиться», чем сделать. Странно, но Фуу в самом деле очень прилично готовит. Может потому, что работала в чайной. А может это у всех женщин врожденное. Не знаю.  
— Я пойду искупаюсь, — со счастливым видом говорит она, вскакивая на ноги.  
Я ограничиваюсь кивком. Хорошо хоть она купается. А вот этот голодранец…  
Пахнет. Очень. Дурно.  
Как рыба, которую забыли на солнцепеке. Нет, даже хуже. Сакэ, кровью, рвотой и дешевыми шлюхами. От него пахнет тем, чем пахнут полы худшей забегаловки в Эдо.  
Ему нужно помыться.  
Моющимся я его видел только тогда, когда рядом была женщина.  
Фуу уходит, на ходу по привычке болтая со своей зверушкой. Я мельком бросаю взгляд на Мугена. Он пускает слюни.  
Чувствую, как у меня дергается угол рта. Что-то в нем… Что-то в нем такое…  
— Не пялься на меня, когда я сплю, ты, немочь бледная.  
Вызывает желание убить. Вызывает желание увидеть, как хлещет кровь.  
Я прикрываю глаза и отворачиваюсь.  
— Мне тут показалось, что ты вылитый мертвец.  
— Без разницы, придурок.  
Муген садится, что уже само по себе представление. Такое ощущение, что у него вообще нет никаких костей.  
— Вот хрень. Кто всё слопал? Вчера вечером хавчика тут было больше раза в два, если не больше.  
— Слопала.  
— Блин. Ну она… Да она просто…  
— Монстр.  
Это уж точно. В чём-чём, а в этом мы всегда друг с другом соглашаемся.

***  
— Ты что, серьезно? — Муген с размаху пинает землю. Из-под ноги у него летят грязь и камни. — И как мы через эту хрень переберемся?  
Фуу мучительно соображает. Потом поворачивается ко мне. Она, видно, думает, что на всякий пожарный случай план переправы через реку у меня есть всегда:  
— Может, переплывем?  
— Нет. — Похоже, тут глубоко. И еще неизвестно, какое течение на глубине. — Можно пойти вдоль берега, пока не наткнемся на мост. Или на деревню.  
— Но нам же не туда! Мы тогда пойдем совершенно в другую сторону.  
— Ничего не поделаешь, — говорю я.  
Муген опять пинает прибрежную грязь. Камни булькают в воду и исчезают.  
— Учти, это не я предложил. Это предложил один бусидонутый тип. Так что на меня потом не наезжать.  
Я сохраняю безразличный вид, но вкратце прикидываю, не разработать ли презрительную усмешку специально на такие случаи. И мы идем вдоль берега на запад.

***  
— Уф, жрать охота, — говорит Муген. Он идет впереди, иногда выхватывая свой якобы меч, чтобы срезать ветку.  
— У меня ноги болят, — бормочет Фуу. Она идет в середине, и ноги ее беспрерывно заплетаются о корни и… вообще заплетаются.  
— Хм.  
Мне об этом сказать больше нечего.  
— О! Нам надо сделать привал и половить рыбки на перекус.  
Фуу тут же начинает осуществлять свое предложение и наклоняется, чтобы срезать камыши на удочки. Муген принимается ковырять в земле своей гэта, выискивая червяков.  
На мою долю остается разведение костра. Мне хватило унижения во время предыдущих бесславных попыток ловли рыбы, так что больше я и не пытаюсь. Я принимаюсь собирать растопку и снимаю дерн для кострища, а они усаживаются с удочками.  
Я наблюдаю за ними краем глаза, пока развожу огонь. Фуу тараторит о какой-то чайной, в которой она побывала в одной из деревень, и о том, какой там был толстый повар. Фуу считает, что определить, насколько хорошо где-нибудь готовят, можно именно по толщине повара.  
Когда огонь разгорается, я сажусь рядом с Фуу и жду, пока что-нибудь не выловят. Мне останется только выпотрошить рыбу, нанизать на прутья и положить жариться. Так сложилось. Это моя роль.  
Как же это странно. То, что все мы так или иначе точно знаем, какие роли мы играем. Фуу всё говорит и говорит, тараторя без конца о всякой всячине. Она совсем не ждет от нас ответа, и это хорошо, потому что мне сказать нечего, а Муген непременно скажет какую-нибудь глупость или гадость. Нет, она не балаболка, просто жизнь бьет в ней ключом. И болтлива она не всегда, а временами, когда это само собой получается. А почему так получается, я не знаю.  
Муген ловит рыбу ногами, только чтобы показать, что он и так умеет. Противно.  
Фуу его опередила, выудив здоровенную рыбину, и протягивает ее мне. Я нашариваю в ги чистый лист бумаги и принимаюсь потрошить ее своим вакидзаси. Хм. Сомневаюсь, что мои предки могли даже вообразить себе, что это бесценное лезвие будут использовать для чистки рыбы. Это даже кажется кощунством, хотя я уже довольно давно так делаю.  
Голос Фуу сливается с шумом леса. С гулом мчащейся в реке воды, потрескиванием костра, дуновением легкого летнего ветра. Во всём этом есть какая-то удивительная слаженность, от которой мысли медленно растворяются, и становится необъяснимо спокойно. Спокойно. Я всегда гордился собственным спокойствием, уравновешенностью и собранностью, но это совсем другое ощущение… Совсем другое…  
— Момо-сан, не лезь туда. Ты свалишься в…  
Я поворачиваю голову как раз чтобы увидеть, как она дотянулась до белочки, забравшейся на камышину над бурным потоком. Фуу согнулась под каким-то странным углом, пытаясь одной рукой удержать удочку, а второй подхватить зверька.  
— Нет, не надо!  
Но я слишком далеко. Она поскальзывается на мокрой глине и падает спиной в реку. Я кидаюсь, чтобы поймать ее за ногу, но мгновенье ничего не вижу из-за взметнувшихся брызг. Не вижу даже, что схватил.  
Но что-то ухватил. Успеваю бросить взгляд и заметить, что именно, прежде чем меня рывком начинает тянуть в воду. Да, нога — с татуированной лодыжкой. Всё как-то замедляется, время распадается на короткие неравные отрезки. Я вижу, как рука Мугена сжимает запястье Фуу. Лицо Фуу на секунду появляется из воды, а потом опять исчезает.  
Плохо дело. Помню, Орин-сан однажды мне сказала, что женское кимоно запросто может обмотаться вокруг ног, лишая возможности двигаться и оставаться на плаву. И Мугену не намного лучше. Я держу его за левую ногу, а он ухватил Фуу правой рукой, так что растянулся лицом вниз. Если он вскочит, то рискует или отпустить Фуу, или сломать ей руку.  
На мгновенье я вижу всё с отстраненной ясностью. Я осознаю, что или мы все вместе выберемся, или же все вместе тут утонем. Ноги быстро скользят вниз по жидкой грязи. Меня тянет с невероятной силой. На секунду возникает какое-то нелепое удовлетворение от мысли, что я был прав насчет течения.  
Я вижу, как на поверхности опять появляется голова Фуу, и моя левая нога съезжает в воду. Невыносимо холодную. Должно быть, прямо с ледников. Фуу задыхается. Пальцы Мугена соскальзывают с ее запястья, но он умудряется перехватить ее за руку. Попозже надо будет удивиться, что он ее не бросил и не стал спасать себя.  
Я уже по грудь в воде, когда наконец другой рукой, которой судорожно пытаюсь за что-то — хоть за что-нибудь — зацепиться, хватаюсь за длинный пучок камыша. Но рука такая грязная, что соскальзывает, раз, другой, пока мне не удается взяться как следует. Я дергаю Мугена за ногу, чтобы он приготовился, и делаю глубокий вдох.  
Выбраться надо… нам всем…  
Я делаю рывок, и Муген вылетает первым, обрушиваясь физиономией в тростник. Фуу приземляется уже на берегу, вероятно благодаря дополнительной хватке Мугена.  
Несколько минут мы, выбравшись на сухое место, пытаемся отдышаться. Мы все вымокли насквозь, даже я. Я опрокидываюсь на спину и смотрю в небо. Ясное. Чистое. Безоблачное. Безмятежное. Примерно такое чувство я испытывал, когда смотрел вслед исчезающей в тумане лодке Шино. Чувство, что сделал что-то для другого не потому, что так велит кодекс бусидо, а потому, что это кажется правильным.  
— Вот дурища, — ворчит Муген. — Всю рыбу мне распугала! Я как раз одну чуть не поймал. Блин, на мне нитки сухой не осталось.  
Я смотрю влево. Фуу сидит и выжимает воду из своего кимоно. Мокрая ткань прилипла к телу. Так она выглядит еще миниатюрнее и еще младше. Муген это тоже замечает, потому что умолкает и трясет головой. Я имею в виду — встряхивается, как собака. На меня и Фуу дождем летят брызги. Я поднимаю руку, пытаясь заслонить от них лицо.  
— Я просто хотела поймать Момо-сан, пока… О нет! Момо-сан! — Зверек, услышав голос Фуу, соскочил с тростника к ней на плечо. Везучий паршивец даже не промок. — Дзин, ты как, цел?  
— Aa, — говорю я, а потом вспоминаю наш вчерашний разговор. — Всё хорошо, Фуу.  
И хотя у нее зуб на зуб не попадает, она улыбается так широко, словно уже начисто забыла о том, что была в двух шагах от смерти.  
— Ну, по крайней мере нам удалось слегка отмыть Мугена.  
— Чего? — уставился он на нее. — В каком это смысле?  
— От тебя воняло, — говорю я. И потом вдруг чувствую… Что-то. Что-то шершавое шевелится у меня на животе. Что за… Я резко сажусь и смотрю вниз.  
— Ой, Дзин, что-то ты совсем уж бледноват. Ну а вообще-то да, учитывая…  
Я шарю в ги, пытаясь определить, что мне мешает. Может, на сучок напоролся или еще что-нибудь?  
Вытаскиваю руку из-за пазухи и с испугом и даже некоторым ужасом взираю на то, что держу.  
Фуу расхохоталась. И Муген тоже.  
— Чтоб я провалился, — выдавливает он сквозь смех. — Дзин наконец-то поймал рыбу.


	3. Нерасторжимые обещания

***  
Иногда я не сплю. Иногда я не могу спать. Иногда по ночам все в мире идет не так. И даже когда никто за нами не следит, я иногда боюсь уснуть.  
Это не страх, говорю я себе. Я знаю, что любому могу дать достойный отпор. Просто моё самое яркое воспоминание о пробуждении неразрывно связано с той ночью, когда учитель пришел убить меня. Нет, я не боюсь спать, но иногда мне неприятна мысль о пробуждении.  
Всё произошло слишком быстро. Я знал только то, что на меня нападают и я должен защищаться. Знал, пока он не повалился назад, и пока я не увидел, не понял, не осознал, что произошло. Учитель, как вы могли пытаться убить меня во сне? Это не тот путь. Это не наш путь. Если бы вы бросили мне вызов, честно и открыто, я бы сразился с вами. После всего, что вы говорили мне о чести, о мужестве, о преданности — как могли вы сделать такое?  
Это потому, что вы не хотели смотреть мне в глаза во время нашей схватки? Если вы знали, что поступаете неправильно… Так почему же? Вы всегда были хорошим человеком, честным, справедливым и мудрым. Я отчего-то ощущаю ваше падение отчасти как свое. Я должен был что-то сделать. Я должен был найти тот путь, на котором у вас был бы иной выход, кроме как обречь школу на столь жалкое существование.  
Иногда я не сплю, размышляя об этом.  
Учитель всегда говорил, что я слишком много времени трачу на раздумья.  
Но когда заблудился в лесу, есть время подумать.  
Я думаю о том, какой совершенно никчемной была моя жизнь. Из меня сделали мечника, но я никогда не был на войне, никогда не служил достойному хозяину. Моё искусство владения мечом пригодилось мне только после того, как я убил собственного учителя. Так какой же смысл в моей жизни? Всего лишь защищаться? Существовать, и только?  
Сенсей, вы уничтожили меня. В ту ночь, когда вы обнажили меч и искали моей смерти, вас не постигла неудача.  
Зачем я цепляюсь за жизнь? Если бы хоть один из них мог меня убить, этот глупый фарс закончился бы. Я об этом не думал? Не думал ли я чуть медленнее отклониться, когда один из бывших учеников сенсея целится мне в горло? Да. Думал. Но позволить так легко себя убить противоречит духу поединка. Это было бы самоубийством, а если человек хочет лишить себя жизни, он должен прибегнуть к обряду сеппуку. Он не должен перекладывать этот выбор и эту темную карму на своего противника.  
Нет. Я не могу лишить себя жизни и не могу позволить, чтобы меня так легко ее лишили. Самоубийство означало бы признание своей вины в смерти учителя. А я не считаю, что действовал неадекватно. Как же еще я мог поступить?  
Сенсей, сенсей… Когда умерли мои родители, вы забрали меня к себе в додзё. Вы были так мудры и так добры ко мне. Я просто не могу… не могу поверить…  
Ночь. Месяц словно уродливый шрам на бездонном небе. Брызгами крови отливает мерцание звезд. В глубине леса надрывается очнувшаяся ото сна цикада.  
Я чувствую, что стиснул зубы, и не знаю почему.  
Я должен идти. Мне надо оставить этих двоих. Мы уже почти дошли до Нагасаки, так что не всё ли равно? Забыть о том, что обещал Фуу. Забыть о том, что хотел убить Мугена. Мне надо забыть и это путешествие, и этих людей. Надо сосредоточиться, надо найти…  
Что-то. Мне надо что-то найти. Что-то вроде подтверждения. Подтверждения… Подтверждения чего именно? Меня раздражает то, что ответа я не знаю.  
Я поднимаюсь, подбираю свою соломенную шляпу и смотрю на них. Фуу спит, забыв снять свои сандалии. Муген спит почти впритык к костру. Он может спалить себе волосы. Над этим даже я посмеюсь.  
Я надеваю шляпу и крепко ее завязываю. Я пойду на восток. Нет. На север. Последняя деревня была дня три или четыре назад. Да, пойду. Это разумно. Это правильно.  
Фуу не похожа на человека, который не перенесет разочарования. Она справится. И я провел с ними достаточно времени, чтобы понять, что Муген не причинит ей вреда. Умышленно. Даже этот варвар не ведет себя с женщиной хамски, если ей это не нравится.  
Мужчина всегда должен держать свое обещание. Его слово, его клятва, его обет нерушимы. Но неправильно было бы следовать этому принципу слишком слепо или слишком разборчиво. Если вы осознали, что ошиблись, дав такое обещание, основанное на неверных предположениях, можете ли вы от него отречься, основываясь на внутренних предчувствиях?  
Это щекотливый этический вопрос. В прежнее время я бы обратился за советом к учителю.  
Я не должен сомневаться. Колебания — это смерть. Страх вины ведет к сожалению, а сожаление — это слабость, с которой самурай не может жить.  
На север. Я пойду на север.  
Я не буду смотреть на них, уходя. Да, решено. Меня никогда здесь не было. Я ничего не оставлю после себя. Не сегодня завтра они и не вспомнят, что с ними путешествовал кто-то еще.  
Я не взгляну на Фуу, проходя мимо нее. Не буду впиваться взглядом в Мугена. Я просто иду на север.  
Лето кончается, и под ногами местами уже шуршат сухие листья. Между деревьями — неясные темно-зеленые заросли. Через несколько часов трава от росы станет скользкой и опасной. Но пока я твердым шагом иду прочь от лагеря, молчаливо и решительно.  
С каждым шагом мне всё легче. Если долго идти, то рано или поздно можно что-то найти. Я ведь что-то найду?  
Разумеется, это лучшее решение. Это благородное решение. Я не буду больше об этом думать. Твердо сотру из памяти и сосредоточусь на том, что будет дальше. Идти можно только в одно место. В Эдо. Назад в Эдо.  
Оттуда я как-нибудь напишу Фуу письмо. Хотя не очень представляю, как я ей его отправлю. И не очень представляю, что я ей скажу. Нет, это бредовая идея. Лучше сразу оборвать все связи.  
Надо медитировать. Идти и медитировать. Монахи так делают время от времени. Они идут чуть медленнее, но сосредотачиваются на каждом шаге, пытаясь прочувствовать малейшее движение мышц. Это удивительно — когда сосредотачиваешься на чем-то, что обычно происходит как бы само собой. Становится понятно, как сложен каждый жест, каждый шаг.  
Когда я был уже довольно взрослый и уже в состоянии был держать в руках настоящую катану, сенсей частенько, положив мне на голову труды Имагавы Рёсюна, автора наиболее уважаемых установлений бусидо, заставлял меня кругами ходить вокруг додзё. Это был двойной урок. Во-первых, быстро становятся очевидны все лишние движения, и человек учится двигаться обдуманно. Второй урок в том, что человек не может идти своим путем, если весь он не находится в гармонии с бусидо.  
Я тогда это терпеть не мог. Но это был хороший урок. Если бы додзё перешло ко мне, я бы давал точно такой же урок своим ученикам.  
Лес местами становится то гуще, но реже. Иногда приходится шагать очень осторожно. Хакама точно придумали не для того, чтобы шастать в них по лесу. Нет. Они помогают скрывать положение ног самурая, чтобы его противнику было не так легко просчитать следующее движение. Очень хорошо для поединков на мостах. Не очень хорошо, когда за штанины цепляется всякая… всякий подлесок.  
Я иду уже довольно долго, всё это время сосредоточившись только на том, чтобы двигаться вперед. Наверное, с восходом солнца найду место, где можно поспать. Может, под деревом?  
Почему-то сразу подумалось о маме. Я почти не помню своих родителей. Но перед глазами встает сливовое дерево в нашем садике, и как мама приподнимает меня повыше, чтобы я сорвал сливы с нижних веток. «Дзин», — говорит она. — «Выбери еще одну и для отца». Мне казалось, что я так замечательно ей помогаю. И только когда я вернулся в тот дом вскоре после смерти учителя, я понял, какими низкими были эти ветки, и что она могла выбрать сливы и сама. Это предательское воспоминание, которое приводит к мысли, что когда вы кому-то делаете что-то хорошее… на самом деле вы бесполезны.  
Я замечаю впереди дрожащий свет. Эти всполохи делают короче бесконечно тянущийся лес. Костер? Кто знает, что за люди живут в этих местах. Разбойники? Или охотники, решившие поразвлечься? Думаю, надо проверить, тем более что они могут знать кратчайший путь из этого лабиринта деревьев.  
Я осторожно приближаюсь. Не хочу кого-нибудь напугать…  
Какого… Это невозможно. Я же шел на север. Я же всё время шел на север!  
Я выхожу на поляну и в замешательстве рассматриваю обитателей лагеря.  
Пока меня не было, Фуу сбросила сандалии.  
А Муген откатился от костра.


	4. Между сном и явью

***  
Музыка, легкая и воздушная, наплывает на меня волнами, очищая, успокаивая, освобождая. Я хочу раствориться в ней, в мелодии этой песни. Музыка не проливает крови. Вы никогда не услышите о войнах, развязанных из-за музыки. Самурай, умирая, никогда не пожалеет, что слышал в жизни слишком много песен.  
Это не песня Сары-сан, щемящая элегия гозе. Ее песня полна была горя, неясной тоски по ком-то и бесконечной печали. Нет, эта музыка, та музыка, что захватила меня сейчас, пробуждает жизнь в том, что никогда раньше не знало жизни. Эта мелодия наполняет печаль надеждой, дружеским участием смывает тоску и даже в горе может улыбаться.  
Я хотел бы остаться отдохнуть здесь, в этой песне. Безмолвно. Недвижимо. Мне кажется, она безмятежна, как гладь пруда, не тронутая рябью. Когда нет ветра, и небо отражается в воде.  
И далекий голос грубо нарушает мое безмолвие, пробурчав:  
— Хватит гундосить. И фигли ты радуешься?  
— Тсс, Дзин еще спит.  
— Чихал я на то, чего он там делает.  
Куда делась музыка? Я хочу протянуть руку, найти ее, но рука тоже куда-то делась. У меня больше нет тела. Я — миллион частичек пыли, витающих в воздухе. Меня рассеяли и снова собрали в нечто, чему нет наименования.  
— Так забавно, правда? Я его и спящим-то почти никогда не видела, он всегда раньше всех встает. Как думаешь, Муген, что ему снится?  
— Этому кренделю? Небось какая-нибудь скучища смертная, типа книг. Или ему снится, как он думает. Ты посмотри на него. Что спит, что нет — всегда одна и та же мина. У моего бойцового жука и то побольше выражений на морде было.  
— Спорим, ему снится что-нибудь такое… мудрёное. Типа партии в сёги или чайной церемонии. У Дзина такая светлая голова. Знаешь, мне кажется, что он был бы хорошим учителем. В додзё или еще где-нибудь.  
Муген фыркает.  
— Светлая голова? Ты вообще о ком?  
Ну что ж, теперь я окончательно проснулся и подслушиваю. Хотя это как-то непорядочно. Хотя я как-то слишком уж устал, чтобы об этом беспокоиться. Не хочется открывать глаза, вот и всё. Я не виноват, что они так громко разговаривают.  
— Ну да, ты прав. Кое в чем он такой бестолковый. Ты ж ведь знаешь, о чем я. — Я слышу, как Фуу устраивается поудобнее. — Чудной он какой-то, Дзин… Я не всегда его понимаю. Но я так думаю… Дзин — это просто Дзин. Фуу — это Фуу. А Муген — это Муген.  
— Ты сама поняла, что сказала?  
— А? Постой, ты так всё слопаешь. Оставь немножко Дзину.  
— Ага. Щас. Ты на себя-то посмотри.  
Становится слышно, как эта парочка жадно набрасывается на завтрак. Думаю, пора уже и в самом деле сделать вид, что только что проснулся, и ухватить что-нибудь, пока эти…  
— Нет, ну правда странно. Дзин никогда так долго не спит.  
Шорох и легкие, на цыпочках, шаги в ту сторону, где я сижу. Снова я уснул, прислонившись к дереву. Не люблю спать лежа. Довольно ненадежная позиция.  
— Как думаешь, может мне его разбудить, Муген?  
Я всё никак не могу понять, каким образом опять здесь очутился. Неужели это во сне я блуждал по лесу? Но если так, почему же я совершенно разбит?  
Муген бурчит что-то про то, как мало его волнует то, что она делает. Моего плеча что-то легко касается. Пальцы Фуу. Она замирает на секунду, потом снова легонько встряхивает.  
— Дзин? Мм, утро уже, так что…  
— Я не сплю, — говорю я.  
— А? А, ну вот и хорошо.  
— И не спал.  
— Что? — Фуу поднимается. Когда я открываю глаза, то вижу, как она смотрит на меня сверху вниз, сжав губы и стиснув руку в кулачок. — Ты!.. Почему ты мне ничего не сказал?  
— Ты не спрашивала.  
Муген, рыгая, скребет в башке. Успев вызвать у всех отвращение, он говорит:  
— Я знал, что он не спит.  
Теперь Фуу выглядит даже еще более раздраженной. Она оборачивается и топает ногой.  
— Почему ты мне не сказал?  
— Ты не спрашивала, — говорит Муген.  
Хотелось бы знать, он отвечает ей теми же словами, что и я, специально чтобы досадить мне?  
— К тому же это и ежу понятно. Этот придурок всегда держит одну руку на рукояти катаны, пока спит. И не опускает, пока не проснется.  
Я опускаю взгляд. Меч все еще прислонен к плечу. Но рука соскользнула с ножен и теперь лежит на колене. Я и не замечал такого за собой. Неужели я в самом деле отпускаю катану только когда просыпаюсь и осознаю, что в безопасности? Похоже на то.  
— Держу, чтобы кое-кто не стянул.  
Муген, нахмурившись, ухватывает с огня последнюю рыбину. И вгрызается в нее, впиваясь в меня взглядом.  
— Есть хочешь? — Он облизывает всё, что осталось от рыбы. Кретин слюнявый. — Я тебе оставлю половину.  
— О господи! — Фуу воздевает руки. — Ну хоть на пять минут прекратите себя вести как дети малые!  
— Он сам виноват.  
Ненавижу, что мы произносим это одновременно.

***  
Мы идем на запад, всё еще по берегу. Фуу пытается втянуть нас в какую-то игру. Происходит это так: она задает нам какой-нибудь дурацкий вопрос, а мы по идее должны на него отвечать.  
Эта игра совершенно не по мне: в ней нет никаких правил и она бесконечна. Никто в ней ни у кого не выиграет. В ней вообще невозможно выиграть.  
Но мы всё равно в нее играем. Иначе было бы совсем уж скучно. С час назад я пытался вздремнуть на ходу, но уткнулся Фуу в спину.  
Извинился и сказал, что забыл протереть очки.  
— Так, ну! — Фуу хлопает в ладоши и, забыв их расцепить, смотрит в небо. — Ммм. Следующий вопрос! Ммм. Вот. Если бы вы оказались на необитаемом острове и не могли с него выбраться, но что-нибудь одно могли с собой взять — что бы вы взяли? Дзин! Ты первый.  
— Мою катану.  
Фуу негромко вздыхает и что-то там бормочет о слишком скучном и предсказуемом ответе.  
— Ну ладно, а ты, Муген?  
— Что за чушь. Не будет меня ни на каком необитаемом острове. Я и так полжизни на один долбаный остров угробил.  
— Это чисто гипотетическая ситуация, — говорю я.  
— Да плевал я на такие гипер-точечные вопросы. Это чушь. Никогда бы я не застрял на острове.  
Такой идиотизм — это полный мрак. Мне нужно в ванну, чтобы смыть с себя такую глупость.  
— А ты вообще понимаешь, что Япония — это остров?  
— Ха. Если бы он еще был не такой обитаемый, может тут было бы не такое гнусное местечко.  
Муген на секунду оглядывается на меня через плечо, чтобы я заметил многозначительную усмешку.  
— Ладно. Я бы хотел ткани, рулончиков так несколько.  
Фуу хлопает в ладоши. Видимо, что-то вроде этого она и ждала.  
— Палатку сделать, да?  
— Нет. Паруса. На плот. Чтобы можно было свалить с этого чертова острова.  
Фуу на секунду задумывается, а потом объявляет:  
— А я хотела бы целое ведро печеных яблок.  
— Не очень-то практично, — говорю я.  
— Во-во. Ну съешь их, а потом что?  
Фуу вздыхает, словно это самая счастливая мысль, которая ей когда-либо приходила в голову.  
— А потом я бы любовалась закатом на полный желудок.

***  
Фуу бросает свою затею с игрой после того, как Муген заявляет, что если бы он мог быть каким-нибудь животным, то был бы женщиной, так что он мог бы целыми днями сам с собой заигрывать и…  
Ну, лучше уж я не буду повторять того, что он еще сказал.  
Мы какое-то время идем в тишине. По правде говоря, я несколько удивлен. Вот уже несколько дней нет необходимости ни с кем вступать в схватку. Может, до конца нашего путешествия так и будет. Может, но вряд ли.  
Зато была отличная погода.  
Когда наступает вечер, мы разбиваем лагерь — как обычно. Муген ухитряется поймать кролика. Фуу попричитала над «бедным маленьким кроликом», но съела всё с таким же энтузиазмом, как и обычно. После ужина она возится со своей зверушкой, приговаривая, что никогда бы ее не съела, даже если бы умирала с голоду. Муген находит длинную палку и скребет ей спину. Я пытаюсь медитировать, но безуспешно. Никак не могу отделаться от вопроса, каким же образом прошлой ночью очутился там, откуда ушел.  
Совершенно не представляю. Я нарочно шел по кругу? И что это значит? Или это значит только то, что я не умею ориентироваться в лесу в темноте?  
Я, должно быть, задремал, потому что когда открываю глаза, они оба уже спят, а пламя костра угасло, оставив лишь излучающие ровный жар угли. Странно. Я никогда вот так вот не впадаю в дремоту.  
Лицо какое-то липкое и горячее, словно я вспотел, несмотря на прохладную ночь. Я решаю пойти поплескать в лицо водой. Встаю и иду к реке. Мост мы всё еще не нашли, но тут, кажется, уже не так глубоко, и течение не такое быстрое. Может, предложить завтра переплыть реку. Может, попробовать построить самодельный мост, срубив несколько деревьев, которые повыше.  
Я приседаю и опускаю руки в воду. Это бодрит, так что плещу и в лицо.  
И тут я слышу шаги. Что-то летит ко мне по воздуху. Не вставая, я выхватываю катану, разворачиваюсь и рассекаю это надвое.  
— Шляпу свою забыл сегодня. — Два куска моей соломенной шляпы приземляются у моей правой ноги. — А я-то хотел ее возле твоей безмозглой башки положить, когда снесу ее к чертям собачьим.  
Это Муген. Он стоит примерно в десяти шагах, скрестив руки, и мрачный вид делает его неприглядную физиономию еще непригляднее.  
— Ты знал.  
Как-то непонятно. Я думал, он всё это время спал. И если он знал, то почему не пытался меня догнать и убить?  
— Да. Знал. К тому же я думал, что ты не собираешься возвращаться.  
— Я не собирался.  
Муген презрительно усмехается. Мне даже видны его зубы.  
— Грёбаный трус.  
Я стискиваю рукоять катаны, пока поднимаюсь, а поднимаюсь медленно. Я чувствую себя как-то странно. Думаю, холодная вода в лицо могла вызвать легкое головокружение. И всё равно я не могу ему позволить говорить что-то подобное. Я ушел не потому, что боялся. Я ушел потому, что это было правильно. Разумеется, кто-нибудь вроде Мугена никогда не поймет, что нечто правильное нужно сделать просто потому, что это правильно.  
— Я больше не хочу подвергать Фуу опасности. Я собирался вернуться в Эдо… и сдаться властям.  
— Ну да. Что я и говорю. Трус несчастный. Ты единственный из всех, кого я встречал, кто не боится никого, кроме себя, козла такого. — Он теперь играет в гляделки. Выжидает, как голодный ястреб, ждет малейшего моего колебания. — Скорее подставишь шею мясникам в бакуфу, чем примешь действительность, так? Да ты просто жалок. Мне это омерзительно.  
Я вижу это мысленным взором. Я представляю себе это, как представлял и раньше. Моя катана — прямо ему под ребра. Не стоит даже пробовать нанести удар в сердце. Оно меньше, чем вы думаете. А если проткнуть легкие, человек захлебнется в собственной крови. И я душу его свободной рукой, наблюдая, как кровь стекает у него по подбородку мне на запястье. Ручейки струятся у меня по плечу, змеятся вниз, к колену, и падают на землю. Кап. Кап. Кап.  
И Фуу где-то рядом, кричит, кричит, чтобы я прекратил. Просит. Умоляет. Она говорит, что это не я. Что это не тот Дзин, которого она знает. Как я мог такое сделать? Она же мне доверяла. Прежде чем убежать, она называет меня чудовищем.  
Меня мутит. В желудке всё мучительно сжимается. Это даже не прозрение, а осознание, что он может быть прав. Я всегда убегаю. Не от поединков. Я не боюсь того, с чем может столкнуться мой меч. Я теперь понимаю, что самое страшное — это то, что я мог бы привязаться к кому-то или чему-то. Но всё это преходяще, иллюзия, мираж в пустыне.  
Точно так же, как было с учителем.  
Если Фуу догадалась… Если она считает меня убийцей, кровожадным чудовищем…  
— Ха. Кто боится, что их видно насквозь, те всегда молчат. — Муген сплевывает в грязь. — Вытаскивай свою катану. Давай, рыпнись только, и тебя точно насквозь будет видно.  
Я чувствую, как у меня подламывается левое колено. С головой… Нет, у меня что-то не то со зрением. Всё накренилось. Надо держаться за катану.  
— На себя посмотри. Я по крайней мере не трачу жизнь на то, чтобы самому себе доказать свою значимость. — Он застывает, когда я впиваюсь в него взглядом. Я стараюсь говорить ровно, но слова, помимо моей воли, звучат отрывисто и резко. — Ну да, а как же. Тебя выкинули на обочину, так что теперь ты всем должен доказать, какая это была ошибка. Да ты просто… — Земля явно стала ближе, чем несколько секунд назад. — Просто жалок.  
— Много ты понимаешь. Светлая голова, мать вашу.  
Но я по голосу слышу — он знает, что я прав. Мы беспощадны друг к другу, когда рядом нет Фуу. С мечами или без. Лицо Мугена становится неясным пятном.  
— Э! Какого хрена с тобой творится? Вставай, я с тебя шкуру спущу, хмырь очкастый.  
Моя рука в грязи. Песок. Глина. Надо найти способ удержаться на ногах. В этом месте творится что-то ужасно неправильное. Тем более что я говорю: «Позови Фуу», а звучит это так, будто на самом деле я бормочу: «Козел, тьфу». Может, у меня отключился слух. Может, наконец случилось то, чего я уже давно боялся. Я сошел с ума, и мое личное помешательство стало точной копией Мугена.  
— Эй! Не вздумай помирать. Я еще даже не начал тебя убивать.  
Муген исчезает. Всё слегка расплывается. Я слышу журчание воды. Знаю, что она близко, но небо, как ни странно, кажется ближе. Я пытаюсь поднять руку, чтобы отодвинуть небо, но от этого страшно кружится голова. Я лежу на земле. Где-то отвратительно громко стрекочет цикада, мешая мне блаженно уснуть.  
— Дзин! — Хотел бы я, чтобы у Фуу была только одна голова. — Дзин, что с тобой? Ты ранен? Муген, что ты с ним сделал?  
— Я тут ни при чем. Без понятия, что это с ним, но по-любому он сам себе это сделал.  
Что-то легло на лоб. Холодное.  
— У него жар.  
Жар? Не может быть. Я ни разу в жизни не болел. Явно меня кто-то отравил. Хм. Снова возникает лицо Фуу. У нее расстроенный вид. Еще одна препона в ее путешествии, надо полагать. Сначала карту потерял, теперь еще и это. Может, получится ввести ее в заблуждение, и она оставит меня здесь.  
— Всё хорошо, Фуу.  
— Без толку мне сейчас это говорить, ну что ты за дурак! Почему ты не сказал нам, что заболел?  
Честно, я не знал. А если бы и знал, зачем бы я, спрашивается, об этом говорил? Не похоже, что где-нибудь тут поблизости есть врач. Полагаю, если бы я это хотя бы понял, то наверное, ушел бы куда-нибудь и сам разбирался со своими…  
О, подождите-ка. Я ведь и в самом деле пытался куда-то уйти. Надо же. Хотя это просто совпадение. Конечно же совпадение.  
— Муген, ты от лихорадки ничего не знаешь?  
— Выпить что-нибудь покрепче и по башке покрепче тюкнуть пару раз — оглянуться не успеешь, как он вырубится, а очухается уже здоровеньким. Выпить у нас нечего, но тюкнуть, если хочешь…  
— Я серьезно!  
— Ладно, чего ты от меня хочешь?  
— Ну не знаю. Нарви что ли травы какой-нибудь лекарственной, или чего там…  
Фуу хватает меня за руку. Это странное ощущение. В другое время мне было бы неловко. Но сейчас это почти успокаивает.  
— Всё будет хорошо, Дзин.  
В глазах у Фуу… в глазах у нее страх. Кто-то близкий ей… Кто-то, должно быть, умер от горячки. Это видно. Боязнь я знаю так же хорошо, как рукоять своей катаны.  
Мне не нравится тревога, исходящая от Фуу. Это неправильно. От этого я чувствую себя еще хуже. Я и так доставил ей неприятности. И опять доставляю. Надо постараться взять себя в руки. Чтобы она не боялась. Я отпускаю ее руку и заставляю себя сесть.  
— Мне просто нужно отдохнуть.  
Отдохнуть и не видеть, как всё вокруг вращается. Меня слегка мотнуло в сторону. Не очень-то достойно.  
— Если ты думаешь, что я собираюсь на себе переть его в лагерь, то ты жестоко ошибаешься.  
— Муген! Я ж тебе сказала поискать трав каких-нибудь лекарственных!  
— Э. Ты как, вообще, помнишь, что я не местный? Не знаю я никаких долбанных японских трав! Вот хрень. Я и на Рюкю-то никаких трав не знаю.  
Я наконец поднимаюсь на ноги. Фуу тоже встает и предлагает мне на нее опереться. Но это слишком неудобно — мы разного роста. К тому же она такая маленькая. Если я на нее свалюсь, это будет больно и не очень-то прилично. В конце концов, это всего лишь лихорадка. Никак не пойму, как это случилось. По-прежнему ставлю на то, что это яд.  
Я прохожу полпути до лагеря и сваливаюсь.

***  
Мои родители умерли от чахотки. Такое часто бывает. Меня не было с ними, когда их не стало. К тому времени я уже жил у друга семьи, к которому они меня отправили, человеку, который когда-то занимался кендзюцу вместе с отцом и у которого теперь было собственное додзе. Я был еще совсем маленький, но уже понимал, что они умирают, и я их больше никогда не увижу. Но я не плакал, когда уезжал с Мариа-сенсеем. Я не хотел, чтобы родители догадались, что я знаю, насколько они больны. Пусть они лучше считают, что мне ничего неизвестно и не беспокоятся о том, что мне будет плохо от того, что они не в силах изменить.  
Сначала я занимался кендзюцу потому, что был зол на родителей, которые бросили меня одного. Самый плодотворный способ избавиться от гнева — махать шинаем, пока ладони не покроются пузырями. Трудно грозить небу кулаком, когда от перенапряжения трясутся руки.  
Потом я занимался кендзюцу, потому что считал, что если не добьюсь успехов, учитель меня выгонит. И когда понял, что у него не было ни малейшего намерения от меня избавиться, я по-прежнему продолжал заниматься кендзюцу.  
Потому что к тому времени у меня не было ничего другого.  
Иногда мне снится один и тот же сон. Я наблюдаю за поединком учителя, поединком на полном серьезе. Какие-то отморозки избили одного из самых бедных учеников. Думаю, он не смог расплатиться с долгами, которые наделал. Они преследуют его до самого додзе, и тут в разборку вмешивается сенсей. Он приказывает им убираться, потому что только ученикам школы разрешены здесь поединки. Они не обращают внимания.  
Как же быстр он был… Молниеносно. Без лишних слов. Он убил их так быстро, что я не успел даже выдохнуть. Я не мог оторвать взгляда от троих человек, лежащих во дворе, их крови, смешивающейся с грязью и стирающей следы. Я знаю, знаю, что должен быть в ужасе, но чувствую дрожь возбуждения. Я в благоговейном страхе. Никогда еще не были столь очевидны невероятные возможности катаны.  
Правосудие. Закон. Честь. Всё опирается на меч. Справедливость. Храбрость. Мощь. Всё это существует в чистом виде лишь в то мгновение, когда мечник выбирает жизнь над пропастью между жизнью и смертью.  
На следующий день ученика, который прибежал в додзе за защитой, выгоняют из школы. «Твоя ошибка обагрила кровью мои руки», — говорит учитель юноше. — «Человек не должен занимать деньги, если не сможет их вернуть. Лучше прозябать в нищете, но сохранить достоинство, чем жить в довольстве, но обесчещенным. Твое присутствие здесь больше нежелательно».  
Эти слова. Эти слова. Как учитель мог забыть свои собственные слова? Лучше бы школа Мудзюу Шинкен прозябала в нищете, но сохранила достоинство, чем существовала в довольстве, обесчестив себя воспитанием бездушных убийц. Как он мог забыть?  
Учитель поворачивается к молодому человеку спиной. И мы, следуя его примеру, тоже. Однако ученик просит, молит о прощении. И когда никто не отзывается, этот ученик совершает сеппуку во внутреннем дворике, пока вся школа многозначительно его не замечает.  
Все, кроме меня.  
Я оборачиваюсь и смотрю.  
И я всё еще вижу это во сне. Вижу молодого человека, имя которого я уже давно забыл, который опускается в грязь на колени, пристально глядя учителю в спину. Вижу, как он вынимает вакидзаси и просит учителя простить ему то, что он опозорил школу своими действиями. Я не отворачиваюсь, когда он распахивает юката и вонзает лезвие в живот.  
Я вижу, как он падает на землю, щекой в грязь, а взгляд его всё еще устремлен на энгава в надежде, что сенсей бросит на него хоть один последний взгляд, что хотя бы напоследок сенсей ему скажет, что тот поступил правильно. Я вижу, как он ждет прощения…  
Которого никогда не получит.


	5. Похищение катаны

***  
Шино-сан.  
С недавних пор мне иногда снится Шино-сан.  
Она никогда не снится мне в публичном доме. Та ночь хранится где-то в глубине памяти, там, где не поблекнет от моих воспоминаний.  
К тому же она все равно больше нравилась мне как жена торговца. Без всей этой краски на лице. Без запаха десятка других мужчин. Не запертая под замок. Вольной сказать мне, что я выполняю свою временную работу из рук вон плохо. Мне нравилось, когда она свободна была критиковать меня — не обидно и унизительно, а бесхитростно и беззлобно.  
Не знаю, что свело нас. И не знаю, будем ли мы снова вместе. Шино-сан сама должны быть хозяйкой своей судьбы. Шино-сан должна быть вольна сама принимать решения. Если бы я вернулся к ней, не чувствовала ли бы она себя обязанной мне за помощь? Не возмущает ли ее то, что я заплатил за то, чтобы побыть с ней?  
По окончании этого странствия я могу вернуться к Шино. Могу, но не должен. Надеяться, что она будет моей — значит сводить на нет всё то, чего я так отчаянно желал для нее. А я желал, чтобы она жила своей жизнью и принимала свои решения. Не хочу обращать искренность того, что было между нами, в фальшь, уловку для того, чтобы завладеть ей.  
В конце концов, Шино-сан сама должна захотеть встречи со мной, когда ее странствие завершится.  
А до этого я встречаюсь с ней в своих снах. Мы рядом стоим на мосту, под дождем, и смотрим на бурные воды реки. Мы вместе под ее зонтиком.  
— Дождем пахнет… Никак не могу вспомнить этот запах, когда солнечно.  
А я и не замечаю его, пока она о нем не упоминает. Но он тут, этот запах, обволакивает и успокаивает. Аромат мокрой листвы, влажности, висящей в воздухе. Он тяжел, как зажатая в кулаке горсть земли, и всё же легче, чем мускусный запах цветов. Когда рядом Шино-сан, становится заметно то, что я считаю само собой разумеющимся.  
Неподалеку в просвете между тучами сверкает молния. Я чувствую, как Шино-сан придвигается ко мне поближе, прижимаясь плечом к моей руке. До меня доносится едва уловимый аромат ее волос, которые пахнут пригоревшим угрем. Почему-то этот запах кажется мне гораздо пленительнее любых самых благоуханных цветов.  
— Ты боишься молний?  
— Нет. Ну, может совсем чуть-чуть. Когда они так близко. — Она не отводит глаз от затянутого тучами неба, но улыбается спокойно и непринужденно. — Красиво, правда ведь? Странно, так величественно и непременно так разрушительно…  
— Хм.  
Она права. Похоже, природа любит такие противоречия. То, что захватывает наше воображение, имеет обыкновение становиться тем, что нас губит. Огонь. Бурные реки. Дикие звери. Может быть даже призрачный подсолнечный самурай.  
Шино-сан оглядывается на меня.  
— Как думаешь, молния оплакивает свою судьбу? Или упивается своим могуществом наравне с ливнем?  
Я и впрямь не представляю, что ответить. Я на мгновение теряю дар речи и чувствую себя весьма глупо. Это обескураживает, поскольку мне нравится думать, что у меня есть ответы на большинство вопросов, которые могут задать. Даже во сне Шино-сан нравится ставить под сомнение мою уверенность в себе.  
— Молния ничего не знает, это просто молния, — говорю я наконец.  
Шино-сан тихо смеется, почти беззвучно, так что я едва слышу ее.  
— Дзин, не надо ко всем вопросам относиться так серьезно.  
Я бросаю на нее быстрый взгляд. У меня есть подозрение, что мне надо бы чувствовать себя оскорбленным, но я не чувствую. Я разглядываю наши ноги. Ее меньше, конечно, и таби у нее белее моих. Ее ноги рядом друг с другом, пятки сдвинуты. Мои расставлены, чтобы в случае чего мгновенно перейти к обороне, не потеряв при этом скорости и равновесия.  
Я думаю о несерьезных вопросах, и мне вспоминается игра, в которую мы играли с Фуу. Может, и Шино-сан она понравится. Хотя на самом деле мне просто любопытно, что она ответит.  
— Если бы ты оказалась на необитаемом острове, — бесстрастно говорю я, — и не могла с него выбраться, но могла бы взять с собой только что-то одно…  
Шино-сан обрывает меня. Ей даже не надо об этом думать.  
— Твою катану. Я взяла бы твою катану.  
Какой-то странный ответ. Какой ей толк от моей катаны на необитаемом острове? Если уж ей так нужен клинок, танто был бы куда полезнее.  
Я смотрю на свою катану. Капля дождя доползает до цубы и сокальзывает по выгравированной на металле молнии.  
Когда я поднимаю взгляд, Шино-сан уже нет.

***  
Грязь во рту. Вряд ли что-то может быть гаже, чем очнуться с полным ртом песка и глины. Пожалуй, мугенов меч, вдруг пробивший брешь в моей защите, будет и то приятнее.  
С трудом разлепляю глаза. Всё, что я вижу — блики света, в которые вплетаются темные пятна. Я не сразу осознаю, что лежу на спине, глядя в небо сквозь ветви деревьев. Вот бы осматриваться можно было, почти не шевелясь. Движение отдается тяжелыми ударами в голове. Слышно птиц. Ветер. Шаги. Взгляд ищет знакомые широкие мазки цвета. Розовый — это будет Фуу. Красный — Муген.  
Они стоят довольно далеко. Фуу отчаянно размахивает руками, куда-то показывая. Судя по всему, на что-то вдалеке. Муген зевает и пожимает плечами. Потом махает рукой в том же направлении. Никак не разберу, о чем они говорят.  
Перед глазами всё подергивается синевой. У меня с кожей творится что-то не то. Не может быть, чтобы это была моя кожа. Одновременно горячая и невозможно холодная. Это и есть болезнь? Та самая напасть, которая стольких настигает? Если так, то непонятно, почему так много самураев — так много, что уже и само звание почти ничего не стоит — и так мало врачей? Да, точно, дар устранять такие вот симптомы куда весомей, чем мне это представлялось раньше. А те познания в медицине, которыми обладают иностранцы… то, как нелепо в упор их не замечать только потому, что они чужеземные, немедленно становится ясно мне со всей очевидностью.  
— Хватит ныть, иди давай.  
Я наконец улавливаю обрывок их разговора. Это Муген, и тон у него еще более гнусный, чем обычно.  
Фуу с минуту смотрит на него.  
— Ну это же как-то неправильно. Дзин так болен, и…  
— Не смеши мои гэта. Мы вообще с одним и тем же мозгоклюем бродили? — Муген тыкает в меня большим пальцем через плечо, даже не оборачиваясь. — Этот придурок не помрет, пока я его на тот свет не отправлю. Усекла? Давай, иди уже. И постарайся, чтоб тебя не кокнули по дороге. Ты мне с прошлой недели еще двенадцать мон должна.  
— Муген! Это ты мне должен двенадцать мон. Ты же на мои деньги играл.  
— Да, но ставка была моя, так что и выигрыш тоже мой.  
Поверить не могу, что они посреди леса спорят о деньгах, пока я так обливаюсь потом, что хватило бы на целое рисовое поле. И как я в это вляпался? Надо было тем днем забрести в какую-нибудь другую чайную, что и говорить.  
У меня такое чувство, словно я как-то не так одет. Может это просто потому, что меня положили на спину. И почему это так болит левая рука?  
Я пытаюсь уследить за тем, куда направляются Фуу и Муген. Не понимаю. Фуу и в самом деле уходит? Я, надо думать, ее винить не могу. Кажется, сейчас это лучшее решение. Ей есть куда идти. К тому же я могу ее заразить. Вдруг у меня что-нибудь серьезное? Да. Это она совершенно здраво рассудила — уйти. Я даже рад, что Муген ее отправил. Это для ее же собственной пользы.  
И для моей. Не люблю, когда меня видят не в самой лучшей форме.  
И всё же на душе кошки скребут. Фуу вполне может попасть в какую-нибудь передрягу. Слишком уж она доверчива, как тогда, с этим художником. Мне всего лишь хочется защитить Фуу от ее собственного простодушия.  
Разумеется, этому псу шелудивому плевать. Его ведь не касается, если Фуу во что-нибудь ввяжется и поплатится за это. Мне временами и в самом деле хотелось бы знать, что творится у него в голове. Я имею в виду — неужели и впрямь человек может жить так, как живет он? В постоянной духовной несостоятельности и унизительной глупости? Ведь невозможно же, чтобы человек прожил так долго, полагаясь только на удачу и чутье. Его живучесть — явное свидетельство того, что его оберегает нечто противоестественное или даже демоническое. Тем больше причин мне его убить.  
Фуу уходит. Я вижу, как она заходит в лес и пропадает из глаз. Она даже не попрощалась со мной. Ну и прекрасно. Меньше суетни. Всё равно мне ей нечего сказать такого уж существенного.  
Муген довольно долго стоит, прислоняясь к дереву и глядя на меня. Он знает, что я очнулся. И он знает, что я знаю, он знает, что я очнулся. Он ждет, когда Фуу отойдет подальше. Это я тоже знаю.  
Просто замечательно. Мало того, что я болен, так на мне еще и этот окинавский отщепенец висит. Если мы с ним столкнемся, я буду в крайне невыгодном положении, и мне потребуется…  
О. Нет.  
Моя катана. Где моя катана?  
— Не это ищешь?  
Предмет моей озабоченности у Мугена в руках. Один вакидзаси и одна катана. Мой бесценный дайсё.  
Каков подлец. Это уму непостижимо. Каким же надо быть бесстыжим паразитом, чтобы украсть оружие у больного!  
— Ну-ну, давай. Сделай мне злобную рожу. Будет и в самом деле злобная — я тебе подкину вакидзаси. — Муген неторопливо скребет себе башку ножнами моего вакидзаси. Ну да, только об этом я всегда и мечтал, моему оружию как раз не хватало ошметков его скальпа. — Не-а. Всё такая же чертовски отвратная физиономия, как и всегда.  
— Отдай мне оружие.  
— Не, это вряд ли. Я, может, изобрету чё-нить типа борьбы с двумя мечами. Хе. Прикинь, как у меня тогда убойная сила повысится. — Муген чуть поцокивает языком, вытаскивая катану из ножен. — И это тоже ничего, подходяще. Наточено как надо. Зуб даю, толпу чуваков можно грабануть, только помахав у них перед носом этой штукой. Круто бы у них поджилки затряслись, а?  
Я должен сесть. Я могу это сделать. Мне бывало и хуже. Если я поднимусь на ноги, то мне, может, хватит сил и на один стоящий выпад. Но когда я пытаюсь опереться на руку, боль простреливает сквозь пальцы, а потом через ладонь и запястье. Это… странно. Значит, попробуем другую руку. С ней, кажется, получается несколько лучше, так что я в конечном счете привожу себя в сидячее положение. Допустим, опираясь на руку, но всё равно положение уже не настолько горизонтальное, как было с минуту назад.  
Муген усмехается моим усилиям.  
— Ладно, будем считать, что твой дайсё* — это плата за то, что я дотащил тебя до лагеря. Это благое дело моему здоровью еще боком выйдет, как пить дать. — Хм. Думаю, теперь понятно, откуда у меня грязь во рту. — Но я тебе могу его дать взаймы, чтобы закончить нашу схватку — если ты, конечно, не решил тут копыта откинуть.  
— Речи быть не может.  
— Ничего не попишешь. — Невыносимо смотреть на это лицо. На нем прямо-таки написано, что он наконец может вести себя со мной так, как давно хотел. Глумливый взгляд человека, который явно наслаждается чувством собственного превосходства. — Ну, тогда пока, придурок.  
Муген разворачивается на пятке и направляется в лес.  
У него нет ни капли стыда или совести. Неважно, насколько мне плохо — кража моих мечей недопустима целиком и полностью. И будет сейчас пресечена. Я оглядываюсь и выбираю самую длинную и крепкую палку, какую только можно. Выбрать есть из чего — не всё же мы вчера бросили в костер. Да. Вот эта подойдет. Я обрываю лишние ветки и на пробу взмахиваю импровизированным боккеном. Хм. Несбалансирован, но сгодится.  
Я наконец поднимаюсь на ноги, но на минуту приходится прислониться к ближайшему дереву. Перед глазами вдруг всё подергивается тьмой. Впрочем, меня больше волнует не это, а то, что Муген уходит всё дальше.  
Хотя нет. Всё еще слышно, как он с треском ломится по лесу. Хитроумия у этого человека как у ушибленного на голову слона.  
Я, как на зло, тронувшись с места, произвожу шума ничуть не меньше. Как так получается, что я наступаю на каждый сухой сучок и спотыкаюсь о каждый выступающий корень? Меня страшно раздражает эта непонятно откуда взявшаяся неуклюжесть. Хорошо хоть солнце еще высоко, иначе можно было бы и на дерево натолкнуться.  
(Или опять бродить кругами, но это уже совершенно ни в какие ворота не лезет.)  
Всё лицо у меня в поту, как, впрочем, и всё остальное тело. Всё, кроме затылка и шеи, на которые будто положили льда. Больше всего мне сейчас хочется снова окунуться в ту реку, и пусть хоть полдюжины рыб пристроятся в моем ги.  
Всё-таки я иду не слишком быстро. Я уже даже не слышу Мугена. Он побежал? Заметил, что я его преследую? Сбегают только тр[b]у[/b]сы. Когда я его найду…  
— Ты правда что ли за мной тащишься? — Я поднимаю взгляд. Муген сидит на дереве примерно в тридцати шагах от меня. — Ни фига себе, первый раз вижу, чтобы ты так медленно ковырялся. Переваливаешься, как баба на сносях.  
— Отдай… — я что же, задыхаюсь? — …мои мечи.  
— Валяй, догони.  
Муген соскакивает с дерева и приземляется на корточки спиной ко мне. Мне ясно, что это шанс сделать выпад, и я бросаюсь вперед всем телом. Он легко вскакивает и опять бежит в лес. А так близко. Я почти… у… ммм… дерево. Дерево!   
Я лишь на пару секунд замираю, чтобы потереть лоб и взбодриться. Хорошо хоть поблизости никого нет, и никто не видел, как я врезался в это дерево. Как же унизительно.  
Противно — не противно, зато резкая боль помогает сконцентрироваться. Я пытаюсь не обращать внимания на ломоту во всем теле, сосредоточившись на пульсации в левом виске.  
Мне надо торопиться, двигаться вперед. Мне надо найти катану и вакидзаси, чего бы мне это ни стоило. Что есть самурай, ронин или кто там еще без его мечей? Он потерян. Он бесполезен. Душа воина заключена в клинке. Без своей катаны я не могу существовать так же, как не могу существовать без воздуха и пищи. Потому что кто я без своего меча?  
И всё-таки с мыслью о том, чтобы побежать, приходится расстаться. Я иду вперед, хотя дышу сейчас явно более тяжело. Не представляю, сколько я уже преследую Мугена и далеко ли зашел, но кажется, что прошла уже целая вечность.  
В голове крутятся разрозненные слова и образы. Быть может, это наказание, придуманное специально для меня. А может, я уже умер и просто прохожу испытание, или что-то вроде духовного очищения. Что ж, во всяком случае, если я умер, то и Муген, похоже, умер, потому что он тоже здесь, в том же лесу, что и я. Быть может, мы уже поубивали друг друга. Это значительно скрашивает мою предполагаемую кончину.  
Наказание. Хм. У сенсея в наказание за незначительные проступки обычно приходилось что-нибудь усиленно драить. Вообще говоря, попадало больше Юкимару-куну. Вечно он забывал всё разложить по местам после тренировки, когда была его очередь. Сенсей, должно быть, не меньше сотни раз заставлял его мыть додзё за эту своеобразную провинность. Я обычно помогал ему — когда Мариа-сенсей не видел. Не потому, что чувствовал себя обязанным помочь, а потому, что Юкимару-кун был единственный из учеников, кто не избегал меня. И он был единственный, кто, кроме учителя, был согласен тренироваться со мной, хотя почти никогда не одерживал верха.  
Вообще-то мыть додзё с Юкимару было не так уж плохо. Он намного лучше, чем в кендзюцу, разбирался в истории и знал массу интересного о старинных сражениях и войнах. Пока мы убирали, он мне о них рассказывал. А потом Орин-сан приносила нам, потным и грязным, дайфуку** и зеленый чай. По большому счету, эти наказания были вовсе и не плохи.  
Чай. Да. Сейчас любая жидкость была бы очень кстати. Но я не могу остановиться, чтобы поискать воды. Пока. Мне кажется, я уже близко. Всего пару минут назад я слышал голос Мугена. Хотя не исключено, что у меня просто галлюцинации.  
Рука, которой я пытаюсь откинуть с лица волосы, становится сырой от пота. Фу. Ну-ка, ну-ка… Рука… В аккурат около большого пальца. Всё опухло. Следы засохшей крови. Я…  
Дерево! Дерево!  
Хм. А вот и не столкнулся. Так-то вот. Подозреваю, лес нарочно это делает. Кажется, мне надо…  
Постой-ка. Это…  
Я замираю на месте и смотрю в одну точку. На поляну. Хотя нет, не просто на поляну. А с маленьким домиком. Больше похожим на развалюху, если точнее. Которая не может быть совсем уж заброшена, потому что за садиком явно следят. Впрочем, всё остальное столь же явно нуждается в ремонте. Из стен целиком вывалилось несколько досок, и дверной косяк весь съехал на сторону. А энгава*** выглядит так, словно убиться можно, только лишь всту…  
Энгава.  
Тут же, у энгавы, прислоненные к порогу, стоят мои мечи.  
Муген здесь. Это ловушка? Не всё ли равно. Я заберу свои мечи. Оглядываюсь и бросаюсь вперед, собрав все остатки сил. Я каждую секунду жду, что откуда-нибудь выскочит Муген. Но его нет.  
Я хватаю свои мечи.  
Победа.  
Победа.  
А сейчас я просто… Только лишь… Всего минутку отдохну… Чуть-чуть. Всего-то минутку. Как же хорошо. Какая благодать. Я…  
Сзади что-то зашуршало. Я силюсь открыть глаза и повернуть голову вбок. Если это Муген…  
Но это Фуу.  
— Вот это да, — говорит она. — Надо же, Муген и правда отличный план придумал.  
В дверном проеме показывается голова Мугена.  
— Что-то больно долго ты тащился. — Он пихает Фуу пустую плошку. — Еще.  
— Сам бери! Небось не развалишься.  
Меня обдурили. Они заманили меня сюда обманом.  
И скорее всего мы нарушаем чьи-то владения.  
Но на сей раз мне и в самом деле всё равно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Дайсё - общее название для двух самурайских мечей  
> **Дайфуку — рисовые шарики со сладкой начинкой  
> ***Энгава — открытая веранда вокруг японского дома


	6. Нарушение владений и мелкая кража

***  
— Опа, глянь-ка! Это ж сакэ! — Муген роется в шкафах. Он вытаскивает большой, но пыльный кувшин, откупоривает его и принюхивается. — Недурственное сакэ.  
— Это не твоё, — говорю я. Вторгнуться к кому-то в дом в поисках пристанища — это одно. Воровать без необходимости — совсем другое.  
— Ты бы отрубился уже, а? Весь кайф мне обламываешь.  
— Не дождешься.  
Кто знает, что он натворит, если я отключусь. Или умыкнет что-нибудь. Или сломает.  
Внутри этот крошечный домик выглядит довольно ухоженным, хотя обстановка, похоже, по больше части сохранилась еще с эпохи Хэйан. К потолку подвешена кухонная посуда, стены украшают садовые инструменты. В одном углу стоят разные ступки и несколько небольших корзинок с помеченными пакетиками. По полу валяются сушеные травы. Кто бы тут ни жил, он зарабатывает на жизнь сбором лекарственных трав в горах.  
Хибарка маленькая, но в ней почему-то чувствуешь себя уютно и как дома. Воздух и свет вливаются в окно на южной стене, принося с собой запахи леса, смешивающиеся с терпким ароматом сушеных кореньев и трав. Мне безотчетно нравится здесь, сам не знаю почему. А может, мне просто нравится сидеть, не беспокоясь о том, что хакама пропитаются грязью. Тот, кто тут живет, похоже, следит за своими татами. Мне нравятся чистые татами.  
— Свежий лук. Представляете? Вы видите, какая уже редиска? — Фуу вовсе не способствует моим слабым попыткам пресечь воровство. — Вы только гляньте на этот баклажан! — Она пихает его Мугену под нос. Он что-то бурчит и отворачивается. Фуу уставилась на баклажан так, словно это горсть блестящих рю. — Ты ничего не смыслишь в прекрасном. Ничегошеньки.  
И она туда же — воровать. Этот оболтус на нее дурно влияет.  
— Еда тоже не наша, — говорю я.  
Фуу передергивает плечами и раздраженно фыркает.  
— У них еще полно в огороде. Я уверена, что они будут не против. — Она тыкает в меня баклажаном. — К тому же Муген прав. Тебе надо поспать.  
— Хм. — Вот уж чего я делать совершенно не намерен. По крайней мере, пока я в состоянии этого не делать. — Нет.  
— Какой же ты противный, когда болеешь, Дзин, — говорит Фуу. Любопытно, а в здоровом виде она меня что же, противным не считает? Это похоже на лестный отзыв. Даже своего рода комплимент. Однако что-то мне в ее тоне не нравится… О. О нет. Начинается. — Хороши вы телохранители. И не думайте, что я не знаю — всё я знаю! Я видела, что у Дзина шляпа пополам разрублена. Опять вы сцепились…  
Муген бросает взгляд на меня. Я бросаю взгляд на Мугена. Он вытаскивает из шкафа чашку, плескает в нее сакэ и вручает мне. Мы пережили немало бесконечных проповедей Фуу. Побег ничего не даст — при поимке ждет та же проповедь, но в увеличенном объеме. Если Мугена совсем достать, он будет огрызаться в ответ. Но сакэ делает вполне терпимой даже стоящую над душой Фуу.  
Спустя несколько минут Фуу, оплакав свою обреченность путешествовать с двумя «ни на что не годными телохранителями», сосредотачивается на разрезании баклажана.  
— Эй, вы вообще слушали меня?  
— Нет, — говорит Муген. Он сразу же, отдуваясь, отрывается от бутылки с сакэ.  
Я помалкиваю. Не столько потому, что не хочу попасть под горячую руку, сколько потому, что меня ужасно клонит в сон. И не думаю, что сакэ способствовало моим усилиям не заснуть. Подозреваю, что Муген налил мне его специально, чтобы я отключился. Когда на меня никто не смотрит, я сильно щипаю себя за запястье в надежде, что боль немного меня разбудит.  
— Что это ты пьешь? — Фуу подбегает к Мугену и тыкает его в плечо. Не один раз. — Дай мне немножко.  
Муген бросает взгляд на меня. Я бросаю взгляд на Мугена.  
Мы говорим «Нет» одновременно.  
Только одно может быть хуже читающей проповеди Фуу…  
Это пьяная Фуу.

***  
Последнее время сознание со мной явно не в ладах. Сакэ лишь ускоряет неизбежное.  
Мне снится весьма странный сон. Какой-то человек в этом сне возвышается над Фуу. Не могу его разглядеть, виден только силуэт. Он поднимает катану, и солнечный свет отражается на лезвии, почти ослепляя меня.  
Я бегу, бегу, выхватывая на бегу свой меч. Но как бы быстро я ни бежал, я ни на шаг не могу приблизиться к месту, где сидит Фуу, повернувшись спиной к нападающему и ничего не подозревая об опасности. Я открываю рот, чтобы окликнуть ее, но не могу издать ни звука. Тут я слышу рядом чей-то голос. Это Муген. Он тоже бежит. Он, ругаясь самыми грязными словами, кричит, чтобы она убиралась. Он зовет ее по имени, еще и еще раз. Я ни разу не слышал, чтобы он обращался к ней по имени, и ни разу не слыхал такого страха в его голосе.  
Фуу поднимает глаза и машет нам рукой. На коленях у нее подсолнухи, и она даже сделала себе из них какие-то украшения. Она, кажется, не замечает всех наших усилий предупредить ее об опасности.  
Человек меняет положение ног, занимая позицию, и я осознаю, что его в четко очерченном контуре есть что-то до боли знакомое. Он чуть сдвигается влево, и его меч уже у самой шеи Фуу. Я не знаю, что делать. Не знаю, что делать. Еще пара секунд — и она умрет.  
А Фуу улыбается нам. Она улыбается так, словно раньше я никогда не видел ее настоящей улыбки, словно она наконец в мире сама с собой, а поиски ее закончились. А потом я слышу ее голос. Я слышу, что Фуу говорит: «Я доверяю тебе, Дзин».  
И человек, чья катана приставлена к горлу Фуу, вдруг замирает. Очень осторожно он меняет позу. Мы с Мугеном замедляет свой бег и наблюдаем за тем, как он вкладывает катану в ножны.  
Когда он отворачивается, я вижу, как вспыхивает свет в стеклах его дорогих очков, а на губах мелькает едва заметная улыбка.

***  
Я просыпаюсь и обнаруживаю, что накрыт одеялом. Ее рук дело, не иначе. Не знаю, сколько я проспал, но судя по проникающему в маленькие оконца свету, сейчас или сумерки, или рассвет. Сверяюсь со своими внутренними часами, но тайна времени так остается покрытой мраком неизвестности.  
Руки-ноги ломит, будто я несколько часов кряду провел в додзё на тренировке. Даже не знаю, что лучше: попробовать встать, чтобы они не слишком затекли, или так и лежать. Последнее куда заманчивее. Однако с горлом у меня творится что-то невообразимое. Мысль о горячем чае заставляет стряхнуть с себя оцепенение.  
Ни Мугена, ни Фуу не видно. Кто знает, где их носит. Однако зверушка Фуу примостилась на полке поблизости, так что сомнительно, что они ушли далеко. Пару минут я наслаждаюсь тишиной и покоем. Потом произвожу ревизию, чтобы удостовериться, что один патлатый обалдуй не избавил меня от части моей собственности, и берусь за приготовление чая.  
Ведь наверняка незримый хозяин сей обители не пожалеет для меня горстки… Вот это и в самом деле отличный чай. Я подношу лакированную коробочку к лицу поближе и делаю глубокий вдох. Чуть подвяленный, со слабым ароматом апельсинов. Напоминает лучший чай Орин-сан, тот самый, который она хранила на верхней полке и заваривала только когда у сенсея бывали посетители из других додзё.  
Сразу живо всплыло в памяти, как учитель впервые попросил меня представлять наше додзё на местном смотре в честь приезда даймё. До этого он всегда посылал одного из старших учеников, более опытного, чем Юкимару или я. Но этот ученик ушел из додзё — занял какую-то руководящую должность в другом городе.  
Мы сидели друг напротив друга, сенсей и я. Не думаю, что я в полной мере осознавал то, о чем говорил учитель, пока Орин-сан подавала нам чай. Тот самый драгоценный чай, который хранился для особых случаев. Меня ставили вровень с самыми почетными гостями. Я пробовал его и раньше, тайком, когда Орин-сан в качестве награды угощала нас слабым подобием из стеблей и обсевков. Но таким крепким, в подлинном и подобающем виде, я не пил его никогда.  
Не думаю, что я еще когда-нибудь чувствовал себя так, как в те минуты. Не знаю, почувствую ли я так себя еще когда-нибудь.  
— Не суй свой нос в мой чай!  
Я поднимаю глаза как раз чтобы увидеть прутья обрушивающейся мне на голову метлы. Как на грех, всё, на что я способен в таком жалком состоянии — это отклонить удар, так что метла заезжает мне не по лицу, а по плечу. Плечо ободрано, чай разлетается во все стороны.  
— Аяай! Весь чай просыпал. Да что ж такое, уж лучше бы мои глаза совсем тебя не видели, чем… чем…  
Я пытаюсь соскрести чай обратно в коробку. То, что он не просыпался бы, если бы этой женщине не вздумалось огреть меня предметом, предназначенным вообще-то для уборки, я обхожу молчанием.  
— Дзин-сан? Как… Нет, не может быть… Верно, совсем уж у меня с глазами плохо стало.  
Я поднимаю голову. В меня пристально вглядывается довольно пожилая женщина. Невысокая, может даже ниже Фуу, седые волосы уложены так же, как, помнится, обычно укладывала волосы мама. Она загрубевшей рукой протирает глаза, от которых во все стороны расходятся морщинки. Взгляд этих глаз… Почтительный, но такой всеведущий. Взгляд этих глаз сопровождал меня в юности, он был всегда устремлен на меня, когда мне вручали мне чистую одежду, вручали еду, вручали список того, что нужно купить. Кажется, Орин-сан всегда мне что-нибудь вручала.  
— Орин-сан, — сдержанно говорю я. Вот теперь мне и в самом деле нехорошо из-за просыпанного чая.  
— Орин-сан, послушайте его только. Как будто ему самое обычное дело возникать не пойми откуда. — Она опускается рядом со мной на колени и принимается помогать мне. Опускается медленно и тяжело, и мне даже кажется, что слышно, как у нее скрипят колени. — Ну и напугал же ты меня, Дзин-сан. Я уж подумала, что меня ограбили.  
Я слишком удивлен появлением Орин-сан, чтобы сообщить ей, что ее уже избавили от нескольких баклажанов и половины сакэ.  
— Хотя надо было мне догадаться, что на мой гёкуро [ot](лучший сорт зеленого чая, выращиваемый в Японии – прим. перев.)[/ot] далеко не каждый вор позарится.  
И Орин-сан смеется заразительным, но необидным смехом, который я уже давным-давно забыл.  
— Прошу прощения. Я его заменю.  
Понятия не имею, как я его заменю, потому что у меня нет ни гроша. Но предложить кажется мне правильным.  
— Ох, да не волнуйся ты. Всё равно у меня тут никого и не бывает. Он только пропадал зазря. И вот на тебе, какой гость вдруг… — Орин-сан чуть откидывается назад и искоса поглядывает на меня. — Только, Дзин-сан, ты что-то бледноват. Краше в гроб кладут. В пещере что ли жил? А худющий! Ты глянь-ка на запястья! Жена совсем не кормит, что ли?  
— Я не…  
— Нет? А знаешь, почему? Потому что даже не разговаривал никогда с юными барышнями, вот почему. Всё молчит, молчит всегда. Как сейчас помню…  
— Это еще что за старая карга?  
В дверях стоит Муген и смотрит на Орин-сан с таким угрюмым видом, как будто от нее пахнет гнилым луком. Ну, может и пахнет чуть-чуть. Фуу, отчаявшись столкнуть его с дороги, в конце концов протискивается в щель между стеной и Мугеном.  
— Орин-сан, — говорю я официальным тоном. — Мои товарищи по путешествию.  
Я вытряхиваю последние несколько листочков из своего ги и высыпаю обратно в коробку. Жду этого без всякого нетерпения. Не надо было мне тащиться за Мугеном в эту хижину. Я всё никак не смирюсь с тем, что меня обвели вокруг пальца. И никак не смирюсь с тем, что завидую ему — это была замечательная задумка.  
— Это Муген, а я Фуу. Простите, что мы тут похозяйничали. Дзин заболел, и мы искали, где бы ему можно было отлежаться.  
Орин-сан, сузив глаза, впивается в меня взглядом. Рука ее взмывает и хлопает меня по лбу гораздо сильнее, чем нужно. Явно у нее неладно со зрением.  
— Ничего страшного, Фуу-тян. Пожалуйста, чувствуйте себя как дома и… Да ведь она права! У тебя и впрямь жар, Дзин. Так вот почему ты такой бледный, а?  
Муген насмешливо фыркает и шлепается на пол прямо в дверях.  
— Фу. Старушенция. Нет бы кто помоложе. У старушенций отвисш…  
Фуу припечатывает ему ладонью рот. Орин-сан или его не слышит, или делает вид, что не слышит. Могу поспорить, что последнее. Мальчишек, уговаривающихся стянуть что-нибудь на перекус, она всегда могла услышать с другого конца додзё.  
— Что же, — говорит Орин-сан. — Приготовлю-ка я Дзину лечебного чая. Ему это полезно. А потом мы все будем обедать. Гости — это хорошо. И, конечно же, в этом доме всегда рады друзьям Дзин-сана.  
Я не говорил, что они мои друзья!

***  
— Ну да. Мариа-сенсей больше не мог позволить себе держать домоправительницу, вот я сюда, к сестре, и перебралась. Она травы в горах собирала и в ближайшей деревне продавала, и этого вполне хватало на жизнь. Но, как ни печально, вот уже год, как она отошла. Хотя я ее торговлю продолжаю. А место-то тут уединенное, никого нет, но к этому привыкаешь.  
Слышно, как что-то мерно растирают, а в воздухе висит острый аромат свежеизмельченой зелени. Я лежу на боку, на лбу холодный компресс. Утренний птичий гомон смешивается со звуками размалывания и беседы. Это даже… уютно. Или лучше сказать «приятно»?  
— Как это грустно, про вашу сестру, Орин-сан.  
— Мм. Да. Но со стариками такое случается. А в жизни она была счастлива. О, очень хорошо, Фуу-тян. У тебя сильные руки. Ты могла бы делать лекарства. Надо это еще потолочь, пока не получится порошок, а потом я тебе покажу, как делать пакетики.  
Я приоткрываю один глаз и бросаю быстрый взгляд вокруг. Мугена нет. Фуу и Орин-сан сидят в уголке. Фуу, склонившись над круглым каменным кругом, вращает его, двигая ручку взад-вперед. Рядом с ней Орин-сан отщипывает листья со стеблей растений, грудой наваленных рядом.  
— Орин-сан, мне интересно… А каким Дзин был в детстве?  
— В детстве? — Орин-сан глубокомысленно возводит глаза к потолку. — Да знаешь, когда он только появился в додзё, он был таким пухлым малышом. Я уж было подумала, что Мариа-сенсей собрался отдать его учиться сумо. Но как только Дзин-сан взялся махать своим шинаем, так сразу же стал поджарым, словно волк.  
Фуу на минуту прекращает вращать жернов.  
— Я имею в виду, он всегда был таким… ну, знаете — молчаливым и замкнутым?  
— Да, а как же. Всегда такой серьезный, наш Дзин-сан. Такой правильный. Мариа-сенсей мне как-то сказал: «Орин, клинок для него — это призвание, но если у человека душа из стали, она утянет его на дно». Я думаю, он был рад, что Дзин появился в додзё, но печалился тому, что Дзин всегда так замкнут и одинок.  
— О.  
У Фуу в голосе такая горечь, что меня пробирает озноб. Мне совершенно не нравится оборот, который принимает эта беседа. Не представляю, знает ли Орин-сан обо мне и Мариа-сенсее, но почему-то не испытываю ни малейшего желания, чтобы она об этом узнала. И почему это вечно все меня обсуждают, когда думают, что я сплю?  
— Я всегда надеялась, что Дзин-сан будет счастлив. Он теперь когда-нибудь улыбается, Фуу-тян?  
— Мм, ну, не очень-то, — голос у Фуу становится более жизнерадостным. — Но мне кажется, что с тех пор, как началось наше путешествие, он заметно оживился. А Муген, кажись, немного угомонился. Хотя они и хотят друг друга поубивать, но я думаю, что на самом деле они очень хорошо друг на друга влияют.  
Она добралась до сакэ. Разумеется, она пьяна.  
— Что ж, приятно это слышать, — говорит Орин-сан. Шуршание ткани. Наверное, она придвинулась поближе к Фуу. — Скажи, Фуу-тян…  
— Да?  
— А что, этот Муген-сан… Он твой муж?  
Моё удушье, к счастью, заглушено протестующими воплями Фуу.


	7. Плывущий лист

Дни идут. Мне то становится лучше, то совершенно непредсказуемо снова начинает трясти. Как только я просыпаюсь, Орин-сан поит меня каким-то горьким отваром. Фуу почти всегда улыбается, скрывая то, что ее может беспокоить. Что до Мугена, то он неизменно маячит за дверью, на энгаве, и вид у него самый что ни на есть скучающий.  
И вот однажды утром, проснувшись, я обнаруживаю, что жар спал. У меня кружится голова, и чувствую я себя выжатым как лимон, но хворь, от которой до этого ломило всё тело, сошла на нет. И проснулся я раньше всех. Это хороший признак.  
Я немедленно принимаю решение никогда больше не болеть. Мало того, что это унизительно, оно еще и утомительно. Надо отметить, что это совершенно не то, на что человек должен тратить свое временя.  
Сенсей никогда не болел. Вот как хотите. Наверняка как-нибудь в юности он решил ни в коем случае не потакать себе в столь фривольном времяпрепровождении.  
Если человек примет решение, он может пойти против природы. То, что природу принято изображать слепой силой, над которой никто не властен, еще вовсе не означает, что мы должны сидеть сложа руки и позволять делать из себя страдальцев. Против всего, что способно вызывать в человеке покорность, необходимо бороться всеми силами.  
Постой-ка. Не этого ли мнения придерживается и Муген?  
М-да, похоже, я еще не вполне здоров.  
И еще я весь пропах потом. Мне нужно помыться.  
Хм. Если бы я не видел цвета рукавов собственного ги, у меня вполне могло бы сложиться дикое впечатление, что уснул я Дзином, а проснулся Мугеном. Мысль, которая ужасает куда как больше, чем картина собственной гибели от руки этого голодранца.  
Я потихоньку выбираюсь из домика Орин-сан и иду на звук горной речушки неподалеку. Всё выглядит каким-то очень ясным, и солнечный свет ощущается как-то более бодряще. Листья шелестят, ветки под ногами похрустывают как-то особенно отчетливо. Я делаю глубокий вдох, наполняясь ароматом сосен, дикой мяты и клевера. Это восстанавливает силы не хуже любого отвара, хотя сомневаюсь, что когда-нибудь скажу об этом Орин-сан.  
Я с удивлением обнаруживаю, что вода не холодная. Должно быть, она нагревается где-то в недрах горы. И пока упоительно теплый поток смывает прочь последние остатки хвори, на меня снисходит непостижимая безмятежность.  
Какие сейчас могут быть заботы? Какие тревоги? Ощущение постоянной опасности, которое преследовало нас в этом путешествии, растворилось в полнейшем и нелепейшем облегчении под влиянием мгновения этой безмятежности. Голос, говорящий о необходимости что-то искать, что-то неясное мне самому, затихает до слабого шепота, неразборчивого бормотания, и звучит тише, чем журчание воды, в которой я купаюсь.  
Я слежу, как падает с ближнего дерева лист размером с мою ладонь и, влекомый ветром и течением, словно парусник скользит по воде. Он то вращается, то застывает в неподвижности. На миг его прибивает к берегу, и он не может сдвинуться с места. Потом вырывается на волю и мчится прочь так быстро, что я боюсь, как бы он не перевернулся.  
Вот лист…  
Он беспокоится о том, куда плывет? Он борется с течением? Борется с ветром? Он исполнен печали от разлуки с деревом?  
Нет. Мне кажется, он наслаждается своим путешествием. Мне кажется, он очень, очень наслаждается этим путешествием.  
Если бы не так, он бы крепче держался за свое дерево.  
Я не знаю, что со мной будет. Не знаю, скоро ли я умру, или спустя много лет. Не знаю, закончим ли мы с Мугеном когда-нибудь наш поединок, найдет ли Фуу своего подсолнечного самурая и не станет ли потом весь этот путь, наше путешествие лишь отдаленным воспоминанием. Я не знаю, увижу ли когда-нибудь еще раз Шино-сан.  
Я знаю только то, что если буду держаться за дерево слишком крепко, то никогда не узнаю даже того, что знает простой лист.  
Я шевелю в воде пальцами ноги. Я несколько раз видел, как Фуу это делала, когда ловила рыбу. Опускала пальцы в воду и просто водила ногой туда-сюда. Муген делает то же самое, но я предпочитаю не думать о его волосатых ногах, к тому же я почти уверен, что он этим занимается только для того, чтобы выполоскать грязь из-под ногтей. Но, похоже, оба получали от этого удовольствие и…  
Ну, вообще-то и в самом деле приятно.  
Откуда они всё это знают? Я проштудировал множество книг, методик и правил этикета, но ни разу не натолкнулся ни на одного ученого или сенсея, который упоминал бы о том, какое это удовольствие — шевелить в воде пальцами ноги. Ни один из них не скажет вам, как поймать угря в кадушке. Никто никогда не разъяснял мне, как можно успокоить плачущую Фуу, или перепить дикаря с бездонным желудком.  
Нет никаких книг о том, что вам действительно нужно знать.  
— Йаааахууу!  
Миг моего просветления снесен стеной воды, большая часть которой решила через нос и рот проникнуть мне прямо в мозг. Вместо того чтобы схватиться за катану, я зажимаю переносицу и, сузив глаза, впериваю взор в Мугена, когда его башка всплывает на поверхность.  
— Это бомбочка, — объявляет Муген. — Слыхал? Типа как на заграничных кораблях, которые лупят такими здоровенными железными шарами. Всех самурайчиков стирает в мелкий порошок.  
— Меня не стерло.  
Я пытаюсь не кашлять, но это совершенно бесполезно. Вода в носу тоже ощущение не из приятных.  
Муген ухмыляется, глядя на мое неудобство. Он, рассекая воду, плавает туда-сюда, пока не находит, где устроиться — к счастью, не слишком близко от меня.  
— Недурная водичка. — Он поглядывает на меня и выпячивает нижнюю губу. — А вот вид мог бы быть и получше.  
— Зачем пришел?  
— Я уже весь пропах домом этой бабульки. А кралечки терпеть не могут, когда от парня пахнет как от старой развалины.  
— Какая проницательность. — Я решаю не говорить ему, что женщины, скорее всего, не в восторге и от обычного мугенова аромата.  
— И вдобавок они обе храпели. Блин, ты когда-нибудь слышал, чтобы женщина так храпела?  
— И ты храпишь.  
— Ты тоже, недоумок.  
Что за ерунда. Я решаю не отвечать и не заявлять очевидного — того, что я не храплю. Потому что я не храплю. (Нет?) Вместо этого я сижу в молчании. Может, если я не буду обращать на него внимания, ему надоест, и он оставит меня в покое.  
Я жду, что Муген снова примется язвить и выводить меня из себя, но он, как ни странно, молчит. Он только лишь прислоняется к торчащему из воды камню, приходящемуся ему по грудь, с приклеившейся к лицу привычной вульгарной усмешкой. Интересно, что творится в голове у такого типа. О чем он сейчас думает? Где раздобыть сакэ и женщин? Он вообще способен думать? Наверное, с таким же успехом я мог бы прикидывать, о чем думает зверушка Фуу.  
Меня что же, волнует, о чем он думает? Что за бред.  
Он, наконец, спрашивает:  
— Старушенция о тебе знает?  
Я осознаю, что разглядываю рябь на воде, крошечные волны, созданные струящейся вокруг меня водой. Всё похоже на это. Погружено в невидимую воду. И чем больше вы этому сопротивляетесь, тем больше создаете ряби.  
— Нет.  
Я понимаю свою ошибку сразу же, как это слово выходит у меня изо рта. Муген спросил только затем, чтобы использовать полученные сведения как рычаги, средство, чтобы на меня надавить. Не знаю, чего ему от меня надо, но точно знаю, что мне это не понравится.  
— Меня не касается, что она обо мне думает, — говорю я. В самом деле, не так уж это важно, так или иначе Орин-сан когда-нибудь узнает о том, что я убил учителя. Она всего лишь старая женщина, которую я знал еще в детстве. Она мне никто.  
Муген закатывает глаза и, скрестив руки на затылке, откидывается на камень. Его голос обдает жаром, как пламенеющее горнило, в котором куют мечи.  
— Кому-то надо прикончить эту старую перечницу. Добить, как старую хромую псину. Нечего на свете заживаться.  
Меня обжигают его грязные инсинуации. Прежде чем я успеваю даже подумать, рука устремляется к катане, пальцы стискивают рукоять, а острие упирается в шею Мугену. Все мышцы в моем теле тотчас же утрачивают приобретенную в теплой воде расслабленность. Он и бровью не повел, хотя прекрасно знает о приставленном к затылку клинке. Вообще, поразительно, что он так открылся. И даже не дернулся за своим мечом. Он совершенно раздет и беззащитен. Надо убить его, пока у меня такое преимущество.  
Но бить лежачего как-то… неправильно.  
— Уважай старших, — говорю я, и мой монотонно-бесцветный голос удивляет даже меня самого.  
Он не оборачивается, а вместо этого упирается руками в камень и вытягивает себя из воды. Я в процессе лицезрею некоторые части тела, которые лицезреть не испытываю ни малейшего желания. Как это получается, что он даже там загорел? Фу.  
— Хе. — Он окончательно влезает из воды и уходит, голышом и явно не ощущая никакой потребности немедленно одеться. — Тупее тебя в Японии никого и не сыщешь.

***  
В благодарность за гостеприимство мы решили помочь Орин-сан с ремонтом ее обветшалого домишки. Или, если точнее, починкой занимаюсь я, а Муген и Фуу препираются по малейшему поводу. Перепалки их нескончаемы. И вдобавок, как только появляется Орин-сан, Муген всегда находит повод улизнуть. Не знаю, почему он к старикам питает такую неприязнь, да и не стремлюсь узнать, по правде говоря. Просто радуюсь тишине и спокойствию.  
— Дзин-сан, ты там поосторожнее на крыше. — Орин-сан, глядя вверх, прикрывает глаза рукой от солнца. — Подумать только, какие ж эти молодые люди прыткие, а, Фуу-тян?  
— Лучше бы уж они иногда были не такими прыткими, — ворчит Фуу. Мне ее не видно — загораживает навес над энгавой — но наверняка у нее типичный упрямо-надутый вид. Фуу латает одежду и корзинки, так как у Орин-сан зрение уже не очень, и тонкую работу она делать не может. — Чуть что — за мечи хватаются. Ума не приложу, что с ними делать.  
До меня доносится дребезжащий смех Орин-сан:  
— Фуу-тян ведь тоже прыткая, мм? — Фуу ничего не отвечает, по крайней мере вслух. — Вот так да, ну и потрудилась же ты над этими корзинками! У тебя уж наверняка и аппетит разыгрался.  
Как у Фуу бурчит в желудке, мне слышно даже тут.  
— Отнеси-ка Дзину этот кувшин с чаем. Вы там заканчивайте, а я пока приготовлю что-нибудь перекусить.  
Перекусить. Любимое словечко Фуу. Неужели и я в этом возрасте столько ел? По-моему, целое додзё за неделю не осилит столько съестного, сколько Фуу способна умять за день.  
Через минуту ее голова появляется из-за края крыши.  
— Дзин, ты что, весь день тут пропадать собрался? И вообще-то говоря, это не замок в Эдо, вовсе не обязательно делать его неприступным.  
Я работаю как ни в чем не бывало. Если берешься за дело, так как следует его стоит сделать с первого раза. Фуу забирается наконец по лестнице на самый верх и усаживается на краешке, рискованно свесив вниз ноги. Поставив кувшин с чаем рядом с собой, она оглядывается на меня через плечо.  
— Орин-сан сказала, чтобы ты это выпил. А то, чего доброго, надорвешься еще и опять заболеешь.  
— Aa.  
Попить, кажется, будет кстати. Я откладываю охапку соломы, которой заделываю дыры в крыше у Орин-сан, и иду посидеть рядом с Фуу. Крыша вся горбылями, так что усесться как положено, на колени, не получается. Да и сидеть, скрестив ноги, тоже не очень-то удобно: я как-то нелепо перекашиваюсь.  
Фуу только веселится, глядя на то, как я пытаюсь устроиться поудобнее.  
— Ты ж на крыше, Дзин, а не на приеме у даймё.  
— Aa.  
Я наконец решаюсь сделать то же, что и Фуу, и свешиваю ноги с крыши. Думаю, до этого нашего путешествия мне было бы куда более неловко сидеть так непринужденно у всех на виду. Фуу вручает мне чай, я откупориваю и пью. Вкусно, только что-то странное туда добавлено, приправа или трава, никак не разберу.  
— Как же красиво. И так видно далеко. Внизу деревья весь вид загораживают, и не скажешь, что всё такое необъятное.  
Я отрываю взгляд от питья и смотрю в том же направлении, что и Фуу. С крыши долина видна как на ладони. Сотни и сотни деревьев сливаются друг с другом, образуя пушистый ковер, который уходит куда-то в бесконечность. Единственное, что мешает господству зеленого цвета — тонкая голубая полоска, вьющаяся в долине, безымянная река, которая привела нас к домику Орин-сан. Интересно, как высоко надо забраться, чтобы можно было увидеть Киото… или даже Эдо.  
— Подумать только, сколько мы прошли.  
— Aa.  
Солнце на западе висит низко, окрашивая небо в золотисто-розовые закатные тона. Сколько же закатов было в нашем путешествии? Много? Или самую малость? Оно началось всего лишь вчера, или мы идем вместе уже очень-очень давно? Время кажется загадочным, как письмена в иноземной книге — непостижимым.  
Фуу обращается лицом к закату, и на нем отражаются все краски неба. Оно будто светится изнутри от какого-то неведомого источника. Ветер колышет пряди ее волос. Она чуть улыбается, но улыбка ее отсутствующая, затерявшаяся в мыслях, о которых я, конечно же, никогда не узнаю. Думаю, я часто делаю ошибку, забывая, что Фуу не менее скрытна, чем Муген или я. Есть в ней много того, чего мы просто не знаем.  
— Я на закате всегда вспоминаю о подсолнухах. Знаешь почему? Потому что весь день подсолнухи поворачиваются вслед за солнцем. А ночью солнце исчезает. И подсолнухи всё смотрят в ту сторону, где оно исчезло. Ночь напролет они всё ждут, всё ждут… У подсолнухов ведь нету ног, они не могут отправиться на запад и узнать, куда же делось солнце. Они могут только ждать, полные печали, оттого что солнце оставило их. Вот почему их семечки так похожи на слезинки.  
Мне нечего на это сказать, так что я делаю еще глоток и вновь смотрю на закат. Это… приятно, наверное. Сидеть здесь на крыше с Фуу. Есть в этом что-то до боли знакомое, хотя я точно знаю, что прежде никогда такого не было.  
Не знаю, что всё это значит — ощущать всё это. Я решаю об этом не думать. Я решаю стать листом, упавшим в воду и влекомым потоком.  
— Какая я голодная, — бормочет Фуу. Потом зевает. — Орин-сан сказала, что принесет… перекусить… ну… так где же она… там?  
Я продолжаю пить свой чай. Что в Фуу хорошо, так это то, что она давно уже не требует от меня ответа на ее вопросы — на большинство ее вопросов. Я замечаю, что и от Мугена она уже по большей части не пытается чего-то добиться. Может, рано или поздно человек понимает, что окружающие останутся такими, какие они есть, и ничего с этим поделать нельзя. Даже если это раздражает, или выводит из себя — всё равно ничего не поделаешь.  
Я долго сморю на закат. Фуу как-то странно притихла. После ее рассказа о подсолнухах закат наполняется даже большим смыслом, чем раньше. Как будто с заходом солнца станет ясно что-то очень важное, откроется тайна всего этого длинного путешествия. Я почти суеверно жду темноты.  
А потом, когда нижний край солнца на западе касается макушек деревьев, я ощущаю тяжесть на своей руке. Пугающую тяжесть. Но когда я оборачиваюсь посмотреть, то обнаруживаю, что взгляд мой упирается в макушку Фуу. Она прислонилась ко мне. Или, точнее, заснула, а меня сочла вполне подходящим футоном.  
И что прикажете делать? Это, разумеется, никак не назовешь приличным. Надо разбудить ее, но так, чтобы она не испугалась и не упала с крыши. Может, если попробовать… подвинуться… Нет, наверное, надо откашляться.  
Я пытаюсь, но без толку.  
Что же, пусть лежит. Это вовсе не противно, тяжесть головы Фуу на моей руке. Может, это что-то значит. Не знаю что, но может, это важно.  
Может…  
Да, но почему это у меня рука такая… мокрая?  
— Э, ты что… слюни пускаешь?  
Фуу чуть сдвигается, и мне слышно, как она бормочет: «Есть так хочется».  
Это же Фуу.  
Но что я могу сделать?  
Я всего лишь лист, который несет вниз по течению.  
Я всего лишь подсолнечный самурай, который следует за солнцем…  
Солнцем, которое гонится за своим собственным подсолнечным самураем.

***  
— Должна поблагодарить, Дзин-сан, за ту помощь, которую вы со своими друзьями мне оказали. Мой домик теперь выглядит даже лучше, чем тогда, когда я пришла сюда к сестре. А Фуу-сан — само очарование. Но вот насчет молодого человека не знаю. Чувствуется в нем что-то опасное.  
Это еще мягко сказано.  
— Не стоит благодарности.  
Орин-сан попросила меня прогуляться с ней к реке перед тем, как мы снова отправимся в путь. Тропа петляет и кружит по лесу, но я почему-то не ощущаю и подобия дорожки. По крайней мере, видно, куда идти.  
Мне приходится изрядно сдерживать шаг, чтобы не опережать Орин-сан. Не так-то это просто — не забывать идти медленней обычного. Зато появился повод рассмотреть каждый лист. Фуу права. Когда стоишь на земле, и не скажешь, как огромен этот лес.  
— Я рада за тебя, Дзин-сан, рада, что ты нашел друзей. У меня же непрестанно за тебя душа болела, но теперь ведь мне не стоит беспокоиться?  
А она обо мне беспокоилась? Она же едва меня знала, да и связь мы, конечно, потеряли много лет назад. Что же, полагаю, пожилым людям вообще свойственно помнить до мелочей всё странное и необычное — и вещи, и места.  
— Нет никакого повода для…  
Орин-сан останавливается. Она опережает меня на несколько шагов, потому что знает, куда мы идем.  
— Несколько месяцев назад здесь объявился Юкимару-кун. Он поведал мне историю, историю о злобе и предательстве, которые разрушили хорошее додзё, где ты и я когда-то жили. — Орин-сан протягивает руку и дотрагивается до низко склонившейся ветви. Ее старые пальцы проводят по желто-зеленому листу, словно лаская, успокаивая его. — Он говорил о вселяющем ужас чудовище, обосновавшемся в сердце молчаливого мальчика, которого я знала когда-то, о мече, ставшем тем, чего всегда боялся Мариа-сенсей, о великом зле, которое было сделано старому моему хозяину.  
Я поражен, но стараюсь не показывать этого. Я даже и не подозревал, что Орин-сан могла уже знать об учителе. Она ни разу, ни на одно мгновение, не дала мне понять, что слышала о том, что рассказывал Юкимару.  
— Но за эти несколько дней мне не встретилось никакого чудовища, Дзин-сан. Значит, Юкимару-кун, должно быть, ошибался, ведь так?  
Я не знаю, чего она хочет. Она хочет, чтобы я успокоил ее, сказал, что это не я убил учителя? Но было бы не слишком подобающе лгать. Ложь противоречит принципам бусидо. Она сведет на нет все мои попытки жить, без колебаний устремившись вперед.  
И почему я вообще думаю о том, не солгать ли? Почему мне не безразлично, узнает ли эта пожилая женщина правду? Почему мне не безразлично…  
Если Муген и Фуу узнают правду?  
Виновен ли я? Чувствую ли я себя… виновным? Несмотря на то, что я знаю — то, что я сделал, и продолжаю делать, было правильным согласно кодексу самураев — я в глубине души сомневаюсь в чистоте своих помыслов, как тогда, так и теперь.  
Или в том, что сейчас, есть что-то совсем другое?  
Что-то гораздо проще. Что-то такое, что можно свести всего к одному простому вопросу.  
Изменится ли что-то между нами, если они узнают?  
Для Фуу, Мугена, даже для Орин-сан — будет ли Дзин всё еще Дзином?  
Или непостижимым чудовищем?  
Я вижу, как ногти Орин-сан срезают лист с ветки, пока она ждет моего ответа. Он кружится и вращается в воздухе, свободный теперь, плавно скользя то туда, то обратно, то быстро, то медленно, пока не опускается в лужу, оставшуюся после утреннего дождя.  
— В додзё было чудовище, — говорю я, наклоняясь, чтобы подобрать лист. — Было и предательство.  
И хотя мне не видно Орин-сан, я знаю, что она прикрыла губы своей старой сморщенной рукой.  
— Но, как и учил меня мудрый учитель, я поразил его в самое сердце, пока оно не разрослось.

***  
Мы покидаем Орин-сан сверкающе-ясным утром и, согласно ее наставлениям, направляемся к ближайшей деревне, где она обычно продает свои лекарственные травы. Это глухое местечко, эта деревушка, но хоть какое-то подобие культуры — уже облегчение, когда столько времени проведено в лесу.  
И тут есть постоялый двор.  
Несколько дней мы проводим за работой, накапливая деньги на дальнейшее путешествие, хотя в наших планах возникла небольшая заминка, когда Муген проиграл половину наших сбережений, а потом схватился с местной якудзой, попытавшись вернуть деньги назад не самым честным путем. Муген утверждает, что его облапошили. Даже не знаю, что хуже: то, что он позволил себя обмануть, или то, что он так обозлился на это потом.  
Я ухитряюсь раздобыть еще одну карту и маленький мешочек, где я храню один листок, который почему-то решил взять на память о нашем визите к Орин-сан.  
Фуу говорит, что нигде она не едала такой вкуснейшей форели на пару, как в этом местечке. Такой невообразимо нежной. И ей очень жаль, что вся форель кончилась еще до того, как мы вернулись со свидания с якудзой.  
Я усаживаюсь чистить катану и слушать их препирательства.

***  
— Ладно, ладно. Еще вопрос. Если бы вы могли повстречаться с какой-нибудь исторической личностью, кого бы вы выбрали?  
Муген испускает громкий стон.  
— Только не эта хрень.  
Мы идем по берегу небольшой речушки. Этим днем мы шли довольно стремительным темпом после того, как стало очевидно, что в деревне нас видеть больше не рады. Но, похоже, желающих последовать по нашим стопам не нашлось, так что мы постепенно перешил на наш обычный темп.  
— Ну же, Дзин, кого бы ты хотел встретить?  
— Масамунэ*.   
Фуу вздыхает и трясет головой.  
— Кто бы сомневался. — Она тыкает в Мугена. — Твоя очередь.  
Муген пару секунд задумчиво скребет в башке, а потом объявляет:  
— Жена Масамунэ.  
Тьфу. Непременно надо опошлить всё хорошее и достойное в этом мире?  
— Ни при чем.  
— Ну, он же, наверное, кроме своих долбанных мечей и знать никого не желал, и она, небось, вся извелась от нетерпенья, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
Фуу кривит лицо и пытается пропустить мимо ушей очередную мугенову непристойность.  
— А я никак не придумаю, кого хотела бы встретить. Я слишком голодная, чтобы думать.  
— Э! Ты же сама вопрос задала!  
Я прищуриваюсь.  
— Тебе в самом деле нужен ее ответ?  
Муген пожимает плечами и бурчит что-то о том, что на самом деле ему плевать. Всё еще бубня себе под нос, он пробирается к воде и начинает искать наживку и крепкую камышину на удочку.  
Я начинаю собирать дрова для костра. Всё как всегда. У каждого свои обязанности. Каждый из нас играет свою роль в этом путешествии. Как сказала когда-то Фуу: Муген — это Муген, Фуу — это Фуу, а Дзин — это Дзин. Кто мы есть и кем мы, вероятно, навсегда и останемся. Можно сопротивляться этому, словно рыба, плывущая против течения, словно лист, цепляющийся за дерево, словно подсолнух, силящийся разглядеть то, чего уже нет, а можно просто отдаться потоку.  
Чуть погодя мы уже сидим вокруг костра, глядя на шипящую на огне рыбу.  
— Сколько там еще осталось до Нагасаки? — спрашивает Фуу.  
Я протягиваю руку и роюсь в своем ги. Несколько раз моргаю, вынимаю руку. Потом пробую еще раз.  
Фуу наклоняется вперед, и глаза у нее делаются как плошки.  
— Только не… Только не говори мне, что ты опять потерял карту!  
— Я опять потерял карту.  
— ЧТО?! — В глазах у Фуу полыхает огонь, и я не думаю, что это просто отражение пламени костра. — Ты что, серьезно?  
Я засовываю руку в ги и вынимаю сложенный лист бумаги.  
— Нет, — говорю я, раскрывая карту, — несерьезно.  
И в кои-то веки так замечательно чувствовать свою несерьезность.

КОНЕЦ

 

Эпилог  
— Ну так что, — спрашивает Муген, — далеко еще до Нагасаки?  
Я сверяюсь с картой. Кажется, мы в своих блужданиях зашли даже дальше, чем думали.  
— Хм. Нагасаки мы уже прошли.  
— ЧТО?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Окадзаки Масамунэ — величайший из мастеров-кузнецов Японии, живший в конце периода Камакура (XIV век) и ставший для японцев олицетворением мастерства, недостижимого совершенства.


End file.
